The Wind of Change
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: [LuNa] Luffy has been the Pirate King for a while now, he has everything he always desired, strenght, fame, fortune and freedom. Untill one handsome strong pirate rookie comes to take something he didn't even knew he needed. A certain navigator's heart. A pirate never shares his treasure, the pirate king even less so. Future Fic. LuxNa
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, this time I bring you all a different type of fic. Rest assured that I'm ahead on chapters and it will be updating regularly. Also, I swear this is not a Mary Joe kind of fic.

This fic is set in possible future, since we have no idea how One Piece is going to end, let's just all assume Luffy becomes Pirate King and then keeps on sailing with the rest of the crew to complete everyone's dreams. Obviously we could have new crewmates in the future but I'm sticking with the guys we have and adore now.

I've read some of my older fics and I'm so ashamed of some obvious grammatical mistakes I keep repeating over and over. Since English is not my first language I tend to think in a language and then try to type in the other, resulting in stupid mistakes that get past word's orographic correction tool.

And even thinking in English while writing on the same language I make stupid mistakes, for example on a previous fic I meant "he yelled" instead I wrote "he shelled" the meaning is totally different, I know this much, but for me both words sound the same at the moment of thinking and writing up the words.

I would adore having a beta reader that points me in the right direction and of course someone who would give me feedback about my story so far. If anyone is interested, of course it has to be anyone that loves LuNa pairing.

I'm sorry for the long rant, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Wind of Change**  
Chapter I

The pirate era had changed and nothing was quite the same anymore, impressive changes had taken place in the world in a relatively short period of time following a clash between rebels, pirates and the Marines.

The Celestial Dragons had been uncovered by what they really were and dethroned from their privileged place in society, the revolutionaries had achieved their goal, and a new global regime was taking order. After so many changes, so much war, destruction and loss - on all sides - the Neo World Government was slowly but successfully regaining trust and confidence on its citizens and member governments.

A new fleet Admiral was in charge, and all over the world hope that under the watchful eye of the lazy but just Aokiji a new kind of justice and world peace could be archived.

In the pirate world things had changed dramatically as well, many were claiming it was for the worse, and others said that things were better, but fact was that things were quite different, the order had changed.

Emperors, Warlords, Rookies, still existed but now new Pirate King stood in the world, and a new generation of rookies aspired for the title. Gone were the days where pirates were searching for the legendary treasure of the One Piece on the mystic island of Raftel, now, the vast majority of rookies were trying to find the new Pirate King and his infamous crew.

It was rumored that Monkey D. Luffy would reveal the location of Raftel, the treasury and the legendary weapons to anyone who could achieve the incredible feat of beating him in combat and defeating his crew. Whether this was true or not, nobody knew, since the new pirate King never denied nor confirmed the rumors.

One thing was for certain, lack of certainty never stopped a few fools of trying, and even if the rumors proved to be false, in the end the mere prowess of defeating the pirate king and loot his famed ship would be a memorable feat in itself. A one way ticket to fame and fortune.

Out of all the aspirants, one of the most notorious was a man of the West Blue called Kazé, adventurer, handsome and especially powerful. The captain of the Wind Pirates was gaining fame and reputation each passing day.

What a surprise it had been to the inhabitants of the world when notice spread about the whereabouts of the Straw Hat crew, one day they were in the confines of the New World and the next people knew about them, they appear as if nothing on the other side of the Red Line, over the East Blue.

Being that no one knew the exact route the new pirate king was following, or his intentions, there were only rumors in this regard; the most popular of them was that the pirate King simply wanted to conquer all the seas, since he had already conquered the Grand Line.

So far only a crew was close enough of tracing the whereabouts of the pirate King and were practically on their heels, the most difficult challenge so far had been following the Straw Hats across the Calm Belt on their route to the South Blue sea.

The lack of wind was not a problem because Kazé was a user of a Logia's Devil's fruit… a fruit that gave him a very interesting advantage both in combat and navigation.

Obviously the ability to thrust their well-crafted ship was important, and while the crew of the pirates of the Wind was composed of powerful warriors they were unable to do almost anything when a giant sea King attacked them.

After a hard struggle they managed to flee, not without receiving severe damage in their main mast, being practically left adrift. Later, after several hours floating at the mercy of the currents a cry of joy went out the watchtower.

"Captain! Captain! There is a Ship at sight sixty degrees to port ", the young Cabin Boy shouted in glee.

Exited, their captain ran toward the direction indicated and one of his crew members gave him a spyglass, a wild, rebel smile rose up to his eyes when he spotted the flag that he had craved to see for a long time.

"Send a distress signal!", he ordered with a commanding voice. Immediately, they shot a flare that broke out strong with a splash of red color in the broad sky of the afternoon.

They didn't have to wait very long for the other pirate ship to change course over their direction. Kazé felt his hands tremble in anticipation while he stood there griping the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. His brown hair fell in gentle waves to the base of his neck, his jaw set firm in determination. The captain's clothing was simple but elegant, a silky white shirt, with a brown vest and a thick black belt with gold buckle holding everything in its place, pants to the tone and some sturdy leather booths complemented the attire. His height and pose spoke volumes about his strength, anyone could tell he was in charge of the situation; certainly at twenty six years old and with some six years at sea he didn't lack combat experience.

A hand rested suddenly on his shoulder Kaze's gaze fell towards his second in command, the other man was smiling knowingly. He was a young thief who had been the first to join Kazé's crew a few years ago, skillful with a dagger and words, they had caused ruckus together since the day they met over at the West Blue several years ago.

The pirates of the wind were a mostly and adventurous crew, and there was no record of attacks to civilians by this band of Pirates , of course that didn't stop being chased by the Neo Marines.

"This is the moment that we were waiting for, captain", Loto smiled, the first officer, dressed in a shirt of dark red, a white sash and black pants, his hair was black and bushy almost covering the left eye. Kaze only nodded

When the pirate ship with a figure head of a cheerful Lion was close enough Kaze spotted several figures observing them from the distance, his eyes scanned the other deck, but couldn't find at first glance who he was looking for with more eagerness.

Suddenly he saw a figure climbing the bow, a young man dressed in a simple red jacket riveted with gold, black short pants and the characteristic straw hat, a jovial voice welcomed them in greeting.

"Oi! Need help? Franky is the best shipwright ever!", and thus, without much ceremony Kazé met the man he admired so much.

The crew of the Wind Pirates, with some thirty members (small for the normal standards of a pirate, but big compared to the Straw Hats) hovered cautiously behind his captain in total expectation.

Quickly the crew of the pirate King steered the Sunny besides the Zephyr, which had a figure head consisting of a half horse with gusts of wind coming around its torso, it was a sturdy ship with two masts and large cabins, built to be fast and just a little bit bigger than Sunny but the damage done by the Sea Kings was evident.

With the Ships already almost in parallel positions, Kazé and Loto were able to observe the crew that came to their aid with more detail, some faces smiling and friendly, others colder, cautious. Despite never having been seen them in person, Kazé knew them all, he had studied them in detail and gathered all the information he could get about them, wanted posters, newspaper clippings, he even carried a log with annotations of sightings and rumors.

He knew almost in detail all their abilities, and he recognized each face immediately.

"Kazé Anemoi, a rookie worth 600 million berries", - a deep female voice whispered behind him.

The wind pirates where startled and most jumped in fright when they saw the woman suddenly appear on their deck

Kaze was put on guard and turned over in a hurry. A beautiful middle-aged woman regarded him with cold blue eyes; she wore a beautiful summer dress with a floral pattern and rich gold jewelry.

Kaze smiled slightly, -"Nico Robin, I presume"

"You presume correctly, by order of our captain, Monkey D. Luffy we are responding your distress call", she announced it in a tone of voice that never manifested hostility… nor a warm welcome.

Kaze lifted his hands defensively and smiled,

"And thank you for your quick response mylady, our intentions are entirely peaceful"-

A thing similar to a long arm clung to what was left of the main mast of the Zephyr, a figure propelled itself from the sunny, and moments later the pirate King landed as if nothing on their deck, adjusting his hat.

His face was a little more mature and had changed compared to his first Wanted poster's photo , a light shadow like beard covered his somewhat stronger chin, his stature was nothing legendary but the straw hat and that smile had not changed a bit.

"Robiiiinnnn".he whined with a childish tingle in his voice, "Stop scaring guys away, I haven't kicked some serious asses for a while. If they wanna fight all the better shishihihi", he said while hitting a palm with a fist.

Robin simply nodded and smiled gently. Kaze raised his hands in a friendly manner while his crew muttered behind them different comments of the kind: this guy is the pirate king? He doesn't seem so strong; our captain is stronger!:

Kaze just smiled widely

"We don't want a fight! As you can see we suffered serious damage while passing through the Calm Belt, and although I have a couple of good shipwrights, we do not have the materials here to complete such big repairs", he paused a moment and then inclined his head slightly towards Luffy in respect.

"It is an honor to meet you at least, Pirate King",

Loto, the second in command opened his mouth to say something, but in the end chose to keep the words to himself, recognizing that their captain might have something planned for later.

Robin noticed this and simply narrowed her eyes.

"Shihihi, that is not really necessary", Luffy said dismissing the formality, but anyone could tell he was enjoying the ass kissing big time.

"Oi Franky!" he shouted loudly, "I think this guys could use some help!",

"Right away Strawhat"

The Cyborg quickly jumped over the deck of the Zephir and then he started to chat with the other crew's shipwrights, measuring the extent of the damages and calculating how much material would it be needed for repairs.

"If there is something we can do to compen…", Kaze began

"Meat, got any?", Luffy interrupted bluntly

Kazé furrowed his brows and made eye contact with his second in command, who just shrugged his shoulders and commented

" I believe we have some in reserve, yes"

"And booze!" Zoro shouted from his place resting at the mast of the Sunny.

"Don't forget the booze" the greatest swordsman in the world was as always playing dumb but keeping a close eye out for his captain and crew.

Kazé and his second in command glanced at each other again and could only nod, they had no other choice.

"Great!" Luffy shouted in glee "It's a party then, bring some food over!", he unashamedly ordered to the other man's crew. Kazé's men could only nod in agreement, there was something in Luffy that willed them to obey.

"Sanji will cook a feast too!" he added later.

The Wind pirates didn't know exactly how but within minutes their ship was totally invaded by the other crew and things had turned into a party.  
There was this strange skeleton man playing the guitar and singing, and the Pirate King was already dancing the can-can with a strange raccoon like creature, a long nosed freak and half the Wind Pirate's own crew.

Kazé heard a feminine laugh close by and turning towards the Sunny his gaze fell on a beautiful woman with hair like a sunset, rumor had she was one of the most beautiful woman in the world, rumors were right. The weather witch, some people called her, but most knew her as Cat Thief Nami, the bright Navigator that had led the second Pirate King's ship to the end of the world and back safely.

Kazé swallowed a lump and unconsciously brushed his hair with his fingers, he's had his moments as lady's man in the past, but he wasn't a creep or a pervert like certain cook. He couldn't help himself and soon was floating towards Nami in a half logia state, appearing in front of her in the blink of an eye.

" I don't believe I have the honor", he said making a small reverence.

Zoro still played dumb, laying there with his arms behind the head leaning on Sunny's main mast, but of course his senses where set on this stranger; he couldn't detect any ill will at the moment. Obviously neither had the love Cook or his Captain for that matter.

Nami was surprised at first but then her face took a bored expression, it was always like this, men wanting to hit on her with cheese pickup lines. She knew that all too perfect gentlemanly smiles his suitors always wore. Nami was sure all the love she needed was under lock on Sunny's vault, were gold practically overflowed the storages and were sometimes she liked to go sleeping, she enjoyed just rolling over it.

She wore so much gold on her person that it threatened to overshadow her natural beauty, today she had chosen a tick gold necklace, a long pearl necklace, several gold bracelets in different widths and several rings and on her ears dangled two gold earrings on the shape of tears. For clothing she had chosen a red miniskirt and a white silk blouse with a cut so low it almost didn't leave anything to imagination.

She glanced at the other pirate captain with contempt, "I was wondering how you guys had managed to pass over the Calm Belt, but seeing your display, I've got an idea now".

"Yeah" Kazé smiled and continued, "I think I overdid it a little while trying to escape from those giant Sea Kings and ended up breaking our main mast. If you know what I mean, those creatures where huge".

Nami's contempt was only made bigger by the weak attempt at conversation the other man was making up

"I don't know what you mean, you know, Sea Kings don't dare attacking the Pirate King".

Zoro chuckled at that but otherwise didn't move or open his eye.

Kazé just smiled, "I wouldn't expect less from the man regarded as the King of the Seas. I hope someday I can be half as strong".

It certainly wasn't the kind of answer Nami expected, usually, rookies where just full of themselves, she couldn't help her smile.

"Well, you will have to work very hard for that, I assure you", she attemped to sound cold and detached like before, but the harshness no longer reached her eyes.

Over at the other ship Luffy shouted at them, "Hey everyone, come over here already, this guys have a lot of meat, shihihi!", of course he was already munching a piece of meat on the bone.

"Nami sis, I need you over here too", Franky called over.

Nami nodded and pulled out her clima tact, and with a swift movement climbed on it like a witch climbs her broom, she flew over the other ship.

When Kazé noticed the ability to control de air pressure around her a strong feeling of anticipation cursed over his body. Beautiful, powerful, she manipulated wind. His interest had peaked a hundred percent.

Smiling, he turned into his element and floated over the other ship behind her, things _where far more interesting than he had anticipated._

* * *

To be continued…

Please, review, got any critics? They hurt but they are good to improve, however praise words and threats of doom if I don't update are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

This is the second part of this fic, I'm so glad about the feedback I've got from the first part: Thank you guys,

I'd like to thank specially Taichi L. Yagami for her imput and critics, that is the way to grow and get better, also for her offering to beta this fic.

And of course, I want to thank my beta reader Mugiwaranoluffyrocks who rushed to the edit of this chapter so I could upload it tonight, she made some important tweaks and changes to add value to this fic as well as improve quality,

so thanks everyone who helped me, again if you have question, comments, critics, review and please do tell me!

* * *

**The Wind of Change**  
Chapter II

Every Straw Hat was aboard the Zephyr except for Zoro who was still snoring over at the Sunny. Some, like the Pirate King where in the middle of a party, while the most responsible members where analyzing the situation at hand.

Nami reached Franky who was over the Zephyr's broken mast with two of Kazé's own shipwrights, burly men with typical west blue attires, belt, boots and one of them with a cowboy hat whose faces spoke of bad news.

"Sis, we can't repair this mast here at sea since we don't have enough supplies either, this has to be a SUPER repair job, so we need to pull them over to some island that has the resources for this job." said Franky who crossed his arms.

Since the South Blue was a warm sea, he was currently wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt, with colorful panties to match.

Nami put a hand on her hip and frowned, she sighed and with a swift movement that surprised everybody, took out a parchment from between her two big… attributes. Kazé's crew members had their jaws fall open in shock.

Next, she unwrapped the paper. They all could clearly see it was a sea chart; next, Franky took a barrel and placed it in front of the navigator, so she could display the map to everyone. Kazé's own navigator, a short, fat man who looked more like a scholar than a pirate, glanced over the map and in a second he could tell it was masterfully drawn. Kazé was watching carefully as well.

"I apologize for the crudeness of this map." Nami said while her fingers traced a route over the parchment.

"I had barely enough time to trace a rough sketch of this area" she continued, "Next island is just a day of sailing away, however it doesn't have a deep water's harbor and the geological topology of the area won't allow ships with deep hulls to navigate." She paused a moment

"I think the most logical decision would be to head south for the Terxina island, they have a big enough port there and since it's a trading spot, It'll be easy to get enough provisions for repairs and restocking… the only thing that worries me is that Sunny Go is already overloaded with a lot of weight, so pulling the Zephyr along would take us about three days… so long as the wind is in our favor."

Nami raised her head in search for her captain's eyes. Even though Luffy seemed distracted at the moment, playing with the rest of the crew, it didn't take him even a second to respond to Nami's question, though he didn't turn around. He simply waved his hand and said,

"It's ok with me, these guys are fun!, shihihihi"

"I owe you a great debt, I'll repay you with anything I can" Kazé offered with sincerity. Nami just nodded and stashed the map where she previously had it, leaving everyman around her with mouths agape.

Soon, both crews were busy tying up the Zephyr to the Sunny in order to tug the damaged ship. While this was going on Kazé just leaned over the railing of his ship and watched the Sunny with a mixture of wonder and admiration.

"Beautiful Ship" he whispered. "It's craftsmanship is top-notch"

"Yeah! Franky's the best shipwright ever!" Luffy exclaimed while he stepped up next to the other captain, admiring his own ship like it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on it.

"Although… " Kazé began, but stopped as if thinking. "The hull looks pretty sunk, are you carrying a lot of weight?" he asked innocently enough.

Luffy nodded profusely and gave a wide smile. "Oh Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much treasure we have stashed, there's so much, the vault can't hold it all and we have to keep some of it in the storage room! hahaha!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

A sandal came sailing through the air and landed square in the middle of the Pirate king's nape, he immediately fell over and twitched a little in pain.

"Do you really have to go around telling just about anybody that!" Nami shouted in fury. Luffy recuperated quickly enough and looked at her with devil eyes and shark teeth.

"OI NAMI, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted, only to be grabbed by the flaps of his red jacket and shook like a rag doll. "When are you gonna Learn to shut up about MY treasure?"

Luffy scowled at her angrily. "I think you mean OUR treasure; and WHAT if I tell him, if they wanna play funny then I'll just kick their asses!" He answered, nose to nose with his navigator, both were practically growling at each other, bared teeth and all.

"The fact that you could beat them up doesn't justify you spilling all our secrets! God you are IMPOSIBBLE!" She shouted waving her hands. Nami took the initiative to leave and climbed onto her clima tact flying away towards Sunny, seeking at least little golden comfort.

Luffy could only watch her fly away. When she was far enough to where she couldn't see him anymore, he stuck out his tongue and pulled his eyelid. Kazé could only laugh in good nature, but when he noticed the hard scowl Luffy wore on his face, he raised his palms, waving his hands.

"I don't really care about that" Kazé retorted only to be met by the terrifyingly piercing eyes of the boy in front of him.

Luffy demonstrated at that very moment why he had earned the title of pirate King through all his great suffering and effort. The look he gave Kazé was cold, hard, and even menacing. A large burst of energy pierced the other captain's heart that was so strong, the wood around them started to moan and creak at the sheer intensity of Luffy's power.

"I meant that." Luffy said in a deep, stale voice that sent shivers up the other captain's spine. "If anyone dares to take what is ours, if anyone dares so much as to touch my nakama, I'll kick their ass so hard that they'll forever regret crossing paths with me"

Such was the change of mood on deck that sent several gazes turned to both captains. Right there Kazé couldn't help but think that Luffy looked quite a bit taller, imposing even. The way he stood had completely changed. Right there in front of him there wasn't a mere boy standing, but a man, a Pirate King.

Kazé couldn't do anything but nod in agreement.

"Of course", he simply stated, angling his head slightly in respect. Even if he was powerful, he wasn't stupid. If he had any cards to play, he wouldn't spoil them this soon.

"Good", Luffy answered back. He gave a smile and just like that, the moment of tension vanished, as if it was never there.

"Sanji!" Luffy called. "Is dinner ready yet!?" He shouted without a care in the world.

Night fell quickly and several lamps were placed on the Zephyr's deck, supported by the other ship's cooks, Sanji had made a great feast and delicious smells watered everyone's mouths. Beer, rum and sake abounded, barrels opened every minute while Brook sang and played guitar. A couple of Kazé's own man owned drums and played along while Franky danced shouting SUPER.

Both ships where anchored and there was nobody aboard the Sunny, even so that didn't mean it wasn't watched attentively.

Nami had attended the feast reluctantly and only after a lot of insistence on Robin's part, she was sulking in a corner and it seemed like a dark cloud floated above her, nobody dared to approach. She didn't care how strong Luffy had become, with his title, it was expected for anyone to go looking for his head, why couldn't he just see that?

Years back, the navigator had held the naive presumption that after Luffy conquered his dreams they would be somehow safer, unreachable, but after being a witness to the Great War that once again had changed an era, after watching whole crews disappear before her eyes, men, marines and pirate alike considered the strongest succumb on the battlefield, that innocence was lost.

She now knew, conquering your dreams also made you afraid of losing them all the more.

"Idiot" She muttered bitterly for the tenth time that night.

"That look isn't becoming to you" A deep voice said next to her. Upon raising her gaze, she found the deep brown eyes of Kazé gazing at her.

"And why would you care" She answered bluntly.

"I know it's not my place, but everyone is having fun… so why don't you come dance with me " He smiled with his white, perfect teeth, and offered out his hand to her.

Nami snorted, she gazed over at her captain and saw him filthy, covered in sticky meat in a half drunken state dancing with Usopp and Chopper. She looked at him, so relaxed amidst a bunch of strangers, a crew she was certain had hidden intentions. Granted, she knew they could defend themselves if need arose… still… she snorted again and her gaze fell on Kazé.

He was tall, well dressed with his white unbuttoned silk shirt revealing a very strong abdomen, wide shoulders and a golden glow on his skin. The whole thing was almost cliché and almost got Nami rolling her eyes.

She finally took his hand and stood up. He smiled, and half his body converted in wind, carrying them both to the center of the party. She gave a soft yelp but the moment they stood in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, she began to dance with him.

Kazé's crew started to praise their captain, whistling and cheering loudly, at first, Luffy only laughed along and clapped, he even shouted.

"You go Nami!"

Even if they had a little discussion earlier, he was unable to hold any resentment towards a nakama, not for very long at least, and besides, maybe Luffy didn't quite understands why, but when Nami laughs and is happy, something stirs inside his chest. Seeing her smile made him feel this mystery emotion inside.

Nami furrowed her brow when she heard her captain. As if wood was added to the fire, her movements became more provocative, her hips swaying along with the music and soon they were almost touching with her dance partner. The wind pirate's cheering went crazy, Luffy's smile began to disappear.

The music reached a climax and it suddenly stopped, Nami ended up being held by Kazé's hand with her back arched, gazes locked, with many people still cheering and whistling. Unnoticed, some straw hats had lost their smiles sometime along the way.

Nami had a thin layer of sweat traveling down her brow, she was almost out of breath and she could feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest. Still gasping for air, she whispered "That was… intense."

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Her dance partner offered while easing her to a standing position. His hand hovered behind the small of her back while he guided her to a table full of drinks and food.

"Nami-swann, I can bring you anything your heart desires!" – Sanji shouted out of desperation while biting his lip, obviously jealous of it all.

He would always love his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, maybe not with the intensity of years past, since the cook now had had his shares of romances by now. Ever since he found the all blue, ever since his captain had reached his dreams and their crew was the most famous of the world, ladies were practically throwing themselves at his feet at almost every port they landed.

He was rich now, famous and kind of handsome. There were nights he spent with several women at a time, so granted, his undying love and devoting for his two female crewmates would never go away, but he had mellowed down the intensity. On simple terms, the guy had calmed down a little.

Or like Zoro liked to put it, the dude had needed a good tumble on the hay, or a hundred for that matter.

"Not NOW Sanji-Kun" She answered harshly, still walking away with Kazé, who poured her a drink. They disappeared quickly from the party after that.

Luffy didn't comment anything on it, but his brows furrowed and a strange glare appeared on his face, he then shrugged it off and carried on with the party, as if nothing was the matter. Zoro found Robin's gaze, and they shared a knowing look.

Honestly, Nami loves her nakama, but sometimes (quite a lot of times actually) they drove her to the edge of insanity with their antics, it didn't help that they had been hauled up in the ship for longer than a week. She's hadn't had the chance to land and to go shopping and unwind. According to her, hanging out with an interesting, handsome guy was what she needed to catch a breather… and if she could dig information about these pirate's true intentions, all the better.

Because… what would a six hundred million berry rookie be doing leaving behind the grand line only to go to the south blue? It didn't make sense… unless of course they were chasing the Pirate King's ship.

They reached the stern of the ship and Nami leaned on the railing, gazing at the stars out of habit, unconsciously checking the weather conditions.

"It's a beautiful night, but it isn't half as beautiful as the woman gracing me with her company." Kazé said next to her. Nami just had to roll her eyes… for cliché phrases she had her own cook, thank you very much.

"Too bad tomorrow is going to rain, we won't get a glimpse of sunshine" she said dryly.

"How do you know?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Gee, for someone with a wind logia Devil fruit, you are clueless… The signs are everywhere. In the wind, the smell of the sea, even the moon. Don't you see that weird aura around it? I've noticing things like this ever since I was little." Nami closed her eyes and pulled her head back breathing the soft, fresh scent of the sea.

"You are amazing, talented and beautiful, like a flower blossoming in the middle of the desert. Any pirate crew would be happy to have you"

Nami snorted and took a hand to her brow, "Please, PLEASE tell me you are not planning to kidnap me; I'm so tired of that little charade by now. The typical oaf captain that wants to use my navigation skills for their own ridiculous ends, let me tell you something mister, Luffy would never…."

Kazé placed a soft finger on her lips. "Relax, I don't have anything of that sort on my mind. Do you think I'm stupid? Or crazy enough to touch any of the Pirate King's nakama? Even second rate pirates know that it's a one way ticket to failure"

"That hadn't stopped some fools from trying in the past," she answered harshly, stepping back from him.

"Look Nami-san." He began looking at her in the eye. "You are no doubt, gorgeous, and you skills have no person can match on these seas… However… I'm not about to throw away six years of hard work for some woman, no matter how beautiful or talented she is." He finished.

Nami stood there silently gazing at his eyes, trying to decide whether he was lying or not. In the end, she just nodded, "Good." She stood there watching at her almost empty glass of alcohol, as if it was suddenly very interesting.

After a brief silence, Kazé dared asking, "Is everything ok with your Captain? I didn't mean to cause a discussion earlier, I'm sorry."

Nami just laughed a little, "You mean, that? Don't worry, I been having scuffs with that moron since he was a big mouthed East Blue brat with a head full of dreams." Her gaze was lost on the sky for a moment, a warm smile appeared on her face and her eyes glazed over, as If relieving fond memories.

Kazé gritted his teeth a little, "You care for him… a lot…" It wasn't a question.

"Luffy? Of course, he is my captain." She answered simply.

"Just that?" Kazé smiled mischievously.

"And my friend of course, my nakama, family…"

"…and something else?" By the look Kazé was giving her, Nami suddenly understood what he was implying… she could only burst in laughter.

"Wait wait wait… hahaha you mean as if Luffy and I hahaha, Oh my god… what a good joke!"

Kazé didn't see the hilarity in it at all. He noticed how the Pirate King gazed at his navigator, and the way the two of them communicated. "So you two are not having a romance?"

"A ROMANCE? Oh my god you are killing me." Nami needed almost a minute to calm down, and then she continued on after that more serious.

"Look Kazé, Luffy may be the strongest man in the world, but his heart is that of a child. The only romance he's knows is a man's romance of armors and cool weapons and robots and stuff. I don't think he would ever think of romance in the way you are implying." Why she sharing this with a stranger, she didn't know.

"I understand." Kazé said talking a step closer to Nami. "So, tell me, what else do you like to do, besides of course, being an excellent navigator…" he turned the conversation and Nami felt she had already spoken too much about personal details of her crew. She decided to humor him if only to change the topic.

Close to, but unknown to them, Luffy was just passing by on his way back from taking a bathroom break, and of course, as chances would have it, he passed by them just in time to hear Nami calling him a child.

He made a fist and was about to shout that he was NOT a child and for her to apologize for being stupid, but then he heard the rest of her words, about him not understanding romance. He thought he did… but then there was the other kind of romance Sanji was always babbling about. The kind of romance he could care less about, the kissy stuff and silly words, the marriage thing and the gross sex part. But why would Nami care for that…

Luffy heard her laugh loudly and his line of thought was easily lost, but then again, he was happy she was enjoying herself and having fun. He shook his head and walked back to the party, having a funny feeling in his stomach that he attributed as being hungry. He hoped the meat hadn't run out in his brief absence.

The party ran its course until the highest hours of the night… the navigator was one of the last of both crews to go to sleep.

* * *

End chapter II

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!; please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody!  
First of all, thanks for all your reviews and nice words, I really appreciate it,

I want to thank again my beta reader Mugiwaranoluffyrocks,her edits, tweaks and suggestions really improve the quality of this fic.

I know many of you will hate me after this chapter :P

I HAVE NO REGRETS!

* * *

**The Wind Of Change**  
Chapter III

The morning after the party, dawned exactly as Nami had predicted the day before; rain, cloudy skies, and turbulent waters. This would render the hauling of the Zephyr even slower than before and both crews were working hard trying to keep the two ships from colliding each other as they were swaying wildly. Nami was busy supervising the wind and the sea currents and she barked instructions to both crews with an iron fist, the wind pirates could only shout "Roger that" and "yes sir" to her requests. Kazé helped control the wind on the sails as much as he could, but after a couple of hours, even a logia user has their limits and Nami sent him to rest.

Loto approached his captain, "I never thought they were really like this, yes there were rumors but this..."

Kazé gave a slight nod. In all their travels they had heard that the Straw Hat crew was really a friendly band of pirates as long as you didn't mess with them or their Nakama. It was one thing to hear a rumor, but a completely different thing when confirming it for yourself.

"Captain, what are you planning?" The second in command began, but Kazé quickly quieted him by raising a hand up and putting a finger to the man's lips in the universal sign of silence.

Loto just nodded and both men walked towards the stern of their ship, where Kazé quickly created a vortex of air around them, effectively blocking their voices from being overheard.

"Nico Robin has eyes and ears everywhere, don't forget that." Kazé reminded.

Loto nodded and continued with the question he was holding up earlier, "Captain, I thought you were going to challenge Straw Hat?"

Kazé's gaze turned serious, perhaps in pondering his answer, "I still intend to do so, but we have to wait until the time is right... for now, we need their help"

Loto nodded, "As farfetched as those rumors seemed to be, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw their ship turn around to answer our distress call. The plan went better than expected." The black haired man said with a touch of enthusiasm.

"Let's decide whether it was a good plan or not later my friend, we won't know for sure until we complete our objective". Kazé's face struck a serious tone, maybe even worried. That blind confidence that had led them to chase the Pirate King for over a year, were was it now?.

Had his captain lost his will to fight this soon? Straw Hat Luffy was most certainly a man to be feared. He didn't have a single doubt about that the moment he felt the Pirate King's strong haki piercing his chest; But Kazé was a strong man as well. A rookie who was capable of standing up to an Admiral and being able to live to see the next day afterwards.

Loto held Kazé's gaze for a moment, and was glad to find that his captain kept a firm resolution shinning bright in his eyes. His captain couldn't be having second thoughts about the plan, No, he knew his captain wasn't, just from the shear intensity of the look in his eyes.

"I understand." The second in command finally acknowledged.

Not far from them over the Sunny, Robin furrowed her brows finding the attitude of the two man extremely suspicious, but as always, she decided to stay silent and on guard, awaiting the right moment to step in and take action if required.

It had been a hard day's work for both crews, and added to the hangover of the party the day before there wasn't a mood for a party that night, even less so with constant rain falling up on deck.

Night was about to arrive and it was time to drop anchors and finish working for the day, it was almost dinner time too.

Nami inspected things one more time before retiring to dinner. She looked at the sea, wind, and the rain and Finally a smile made its way onto her face. Finding everything to her satisfaction, she was about to enter the galley when the wind caressed her nape softly and a voice touched her ears softly.

"Nami-san"

She turned over and saw Kazé standing over the railing, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, maybe dinner?" the wind whispered again.

"Dinner? but, Sanji already has." Despite her words, Kazé floated over, landing softly next to her.

"Yesterday you were telling me that you were sick of being at sea. So according to my calculations the fisherman island you mentioned must be a short while from here to the east. I guess there should be a nice enough place to dine there." He smiled.

"Goodness, a captain that can tell the difference between east and west, that's new." Nami joked. "But you're forgetting one thing genius, how do you plan on getting there? We can't steer Sunny close to that island."

Kazé produced something from behind his back; it appeared to be a small blue carpet with golden frills around it

"Ta dah" he announced.

"What?"

"Check this out." He said as a vortex of air started to float below the item and the carpet seemed to float some inches above the deck, he stepped over it.

"Climb on, it'll hold."

Nami didn't answer and instead she placed a hand above the carpet, as if testing is resilience, "Impressive, you're producing a high pressure vortex below it. You have an amazing control over your ability. "She praised.

"No." He corrected. "Impressive is the fact that you noticed the trick so quickly. You really are the best" Nami took the compliment and perhaps allowed her cheeks to flush a little.

"So? Are you in for the ride?"

Nami was surprised for the turn of events, but nodded, "Of course, give me a sec."

She ran to the galley and stepping inside was greeted by the usual sight, Luffy pigging out and stealing food, everyone being noisy and messy, Zoro and Sanji fighting, Brook singing.

"Luffy, I'm going out for a while" she announced.

Between bites of food Luffy managed to answer "Ok" and resumed inhaling his food.

But Usopp reacted quickly, "Where are you going Nami? We are in the middle of nowhere if you don't remember."

"I'm going out with Kazé to a nearby island. Don't stay up late waiting for me" she winked at them and disappeared from the door.

Action froze on the galley and Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth as if in slow motion, Luffy stopped eating.

"She is going were? what?" He babbled as his brain slowly worked on the implications of her words. Action started again as everyone moved at once and rushed to deck. They stepped out just in time to see something flying out and Nami screaming wildly, "WOHOOOO!" her voice fading in the night sky.

"HEY! That is no fair! I wanna ride that thing too!" Luffy said pouting at the figures that were almost out of sight.

Usopp put a hand on his friend and captain's shoulder and sighed "You know that old saying Luffy, two is company, three's a crowd"

Luffy frowned "Of course not Usopp! three isn't a crowd, maybe twenty or thirty people but not three! Are you an idiot or something?" Luffy corrected his friend.

Everyone shook their head, used by now to their captain's very unique way of thinking (or lack of).

Zoro grunted, "Food is getting cold, let's go inside, that witch can take are of herself, in fact, I feel sorry for the poor bastard".

"Nami-swannn" Sanji whimpered with tear filled eyes and mucus running down his nose.

Everyone went back to dinner, but it lacked the happy mood typical of their meals.

Going back to Nami, she was actually having a good time, they were well above the clouds by now and a clear, star filled sky was above her, she leaned over the carpet and stretched her arm over the damp, cold clouds below her.

"Reminds me of Skypiea", she whispered.

"The Sky Island? you're right, I've heard about the things that took place there, About your captain defeating a god." Kazé commented casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You went to Skypiea?" she said in amazement.

"Yeah, we went there about a year ago. I discovered it by chance exploring one day and then figured out a safe route to bring the ship! We met a dude that suggested using a current called knock up stream but I don't have a death wish!" he laughed at that and Nami almost sweat-dropped.

Kazé continued talking about their time on Skypiea, most of it was about Nami's crew and how surprised he was when the locals told them of the battle with a god. Nami quickly explained that Enel was just a logia using Haki.

Soon enough the fisherman's island was on sight and Nami noted the weather was slightly better than in open sea.

"Let's see if this island has some nice places to dine." Kazé said seeking a commercial district. He soon spotted what would be a main avenue illuminated with gas lamps and a nice main square with a fountain and restaurants at every corner.

Pirates couldn't care less about working days but it so happened to be a Friday night, and the small city center was bubbling with people in their best attires trying to enjoy a night out. Kazé tried to avoid being seen and landed behind a back street, reaching a hand out to help Nami climb down the flying artifact.

"Thanks" Nami smiled, but then frowned. Kazé was dressed in a very elegant style. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed before, but he had dressed for the occasion. Black pants and recently polished boots, a white silk shirt left unbuttoned down to the last three buttons showing his chest and most of his abs nicely and over his shoulders a nice black captain's coat riveted with gold.

"You won't expect me to go dine to those classy places looking like this, do you?" she said gesturing to herself. She didn't look bad but she was dressed with some jean pants and a (very revealing) sky blue blouse with the picture of a cute cat sticking out its tongue. Like usual she was wearing a lot of gold.

"That can be easily fixed" he said smirking, "But first let me hide our vehicle". He shoved the carpet behind some crates on the back of an alley and ran back to Nami, she took the navigator's wrist (as her hand would have been extremely personal) and pulled her over the main street were a store that had dresses in its window caught his attention.

"It's closed" Nami said crossing her arms, "Besides, I didn't bring any money"

Kazé watched inside the store, the CLOSED sign was on the door but inside he could see a snotty old lady cleaning up. He knocked the door rudely.

The woman, pulled her beaked nose up, bony cheekbones supporting small glasses and her tight bun spoke volumes about her uptight personality, she shooed them with her hands and muttered something "We are closed" her lips read.

Kazé pulled a fat wad of berries and waved them at her, her whole demeanor changed instantly, she practically ran to the door flustered and unlocked it.

"Come in young ones! My store's always open for Ri-travelers" she said shamelessly.

"I want the red dress for the lady" Kazé said pointing to a beautiful strapless dress over the apparel.

Nami almost had her jaw hanging open in surprise; sure she was used to have cloying suitors hanging to her every word like Sanji. But Kazé was proving to be a real gentleman so far.

"Do you see how much that dress cost? That's theft! I won't pay one hundred thousand bellies for a dress lady; In fact I won't pay more than twenty thousand." She said grinning evilly.

"But miss, that is an insult!" The woman said flustered, that dress was the most expensive, quality item she had in the store, she wouldn't even dream of selling it that cheap.

"Nami-san, don't worry about it, my treat." Kazé flipped a bag of gold coins to the lady and grinned at her, the woman started to run back and forth gathering everything Nami would need, shoes, dress, makeup, whatever, this was going to be the biggest sale she's ever had.

Nami stood there not knowing how to react, it wasn't really about the money, she was filthy rich after all, but for someone to pay whole price for something meant for her. Her mind screamed

'it's free!'

The woman whisked her away and began to work on her. When Nami appeared half an hour later, she had her hair up, makeup and a tight, strapless dress with a slit revealing her right thigh, the uptight store clerk was sweating profusely but nodded at Kazé proud of a job well done.

The pirate stood there dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open.

"You look, like.. I... just-"

Nami smiled slyly, "I finally managed to find a way to shut you up, huh?" she pointed at herself. "But isn't this a little too much? Now I look like I'm going to a ball dinner or something".

"You are fine. "He offered his right hand and nodded, "Shall we go, my lady?"

She gladly took his arm and could feel strong muscles underneath his shirt; people on the street turned their gazes towards them, envious of the beautiful unknown couple. They walked over the place that looked best among all the restaurants available.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid you need a reservation" a short, bald man dressed with a cheap black tuxedo informed them. He had a thin nose that ended in wide nostrils with little hairs coming out of them, Nami could tell as soon as his nose went up in contempt.

"I'm gonna give you a reservation" Nami said raising a fist, bringing out her pirate manners, which in itself was a sexy sight for Kazé to see, but he really wanted to invite her to dinner and have a good time, so he shook the doorman's hand, Passing over a wad of bellies, of course.

"This way please." The man said gesturing for them to accompany him.

They took a good table, and the wine and food were not bad,especially considering this was a small port town. The place had a warm decoration; the tables had a simple white tablecloth with red napkins and gas lamps in the middle.

'This is nice' Nami thought to herself as Kazé was busy ordering, 'Why don't we do things like this more often' her mind wandered to her crew, thinking about how Sanji would love trying a new place or how Luffy would love trying some of the food here.

Then she frowned, of course they couldn't do anything of the sort, they would be kicked out the restaurant in five minutes with her crew's antics and his captain's lack of manners. She shook the thoughts of her crew away and willed herself focus on her date, err her mission to find out Kazé's true intentions. Yeah, it was that, a mission.

After that, conversation started easily between them, Nami could be very flirtatious if she wanted to, and at first it was just that, but the conversation soon turned interesting and took a more personal aspect.

Suddenly, she found herself listening to his life story and taking interest, the bottles of Merlot kept coming and for once, she relaxed and enjoyed the company of someone with actual table manners that wasn't Sanji or Robin.

"I'm sorry about your father." She said simply but with understanding eyes when she heard his tragic childhood story. Just like her mother Bellemere, Kazé's father had been a Marine, a man that lived under the ideal of absolute justice, only to be finally betrayed by a superior officer.

Long story short, by the age of ten Kazé was an orphan and his older sister took care of him, not without suffering hardships such as the lack of food and no roof over their heads.

"And then my sister married a good man, but I didn't know what to do with my life since in my village you are either a Marine or farmer, and either of those choices were off for me, and then I finally met Loto. We sure liked to run into trouble back then, and the rest, is history, so here I am now." He finished raising his glass.

Nami shared an edited tale about Bellemere and how she met Luffy and after a couple of hours you could tell they had reached a level of understanding in each other that led them to a very enjoyable evening. Topics came and went around them, tables changed patrons and people came and went, but they didn't care about that and after a while even their gas lamp started to dim.

The bald man with the wide nostrils kept pacing near them and sometimes would gaze at the couple with an impertinent gaze.

Nami, who had several glasses of wine behind her (and her own, natural way of being) couldn't help but to smirk at the man

"Hey, baldy old man, why don't you take your ugly smug elsewhere, don't you know how hard a pirate can party?" she shook her glass of wine for added effect.

The moment the word pirate left her mouth everyone froze. Kazé laughed hard "I suppose it can't be helped, let's go kitten" he told her, grabbing her and floating away with Nami in his arms, his lower body dissolving in his logia element. Nami laughed and as she did, took their unfinished bottle of wine and their glasses, Kazé took some wads of bellies and dropped them in front of the bald man as they were passing by.

At first the people stood there in shock, but then, raged by the fact the pirates weren't fighting back, they started a lynching mob and soon torches and pitchforks were brought out from who knows where. The pirates just ran laughing all the way towards the alley where they had hid the carpet and soon took off at full speed.

It took them a while to calm down their laughter after that, Kazé even had trouble controlling his ability for a moment, however as soon as they were above clouds, the mood changed and Nami settled comfortably on the carpet.

She suddenly shook and rubbed her arm as if cold. Without a word Kazé took off his captain's jacket and put it on her shoulders. Nami smiled an mumbled her thanks and they kept a soft conversation while they floated towards their ships without hurry, drinking what was left of their dark wine.

They finally reached the Sunny where he floated softly to the empty main deck; he climbed down the carpet with a soft jump and offered a hand to Nami to help her climb down. They stood like that for a moment, gazing at each other, she, on top of the carpet grasping his hand softly, him, looking slightly down since she was almost at his eye level and then, with a swift but intended change in wind pressure, the carpet shifted and Nami was pushed up.

Her eyes widened when she felt his soft salty lips an hers, but she abandoned herself in the moment, closing her eyes and enjoying the most passionate kiss she had felt in her young life. It wasn't long before her arms came around his head and the kiss deepened.

Of course, Luffy saw everything from the crow's nest where he was waiting for her. _He wasn't worried, he had told Zoro that. He trusted Nami to take care of hersef, he told him that, and she was the pirate king's nakama after all..._ He just waited up because… he couldn't really offer Zoro a reason. So Zoro just grinned knowingly and let Luffy be.

His eyes widened when he noticed the way they were kissing, he knew what a kiss was, of course, he wasn't that stupid, and he also understood a little basic things about a relationship between a couple, marriage and love. But what he was witnessing was beyond his ability of comprehension, he just simply couldn't process it.

His stomach turned over and he suddenly felt ill, he shrugged it off assuming it was just something he ate and it didn't sit well. He regretted not asking Chopper for something earlier when he felt the same funny feeling.

Before Luffy could say or do something, the couple had split and Nami walked towards her room (with Kazé's jacket still over her shoulders) while the other captain just flew off to his own ship.

That night, the pirate king could barely sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Nami.  
Seventeen years old Nami with her short wild hair sticking her tongue at him and saving him from Buggy. Nami repairing his hat, Nami smiling as she grabbed a mikan, Nami sick on drum island, Nami smiling in Water seven when they cashed their gold, Nami saving his life in several occasions, Nami's eyes full of tears the day he claimed the title of Pirate King whispering "You did it Luffy, you made it."

And then Nami dancing with Kazé, Nami and Kazé kissing.

He stood up from his bunk, he felt short of breath and hot, sweat beaded on his brow, he suddenly felt like a caged animal pacing back and forth. He stepped outside the men's quarters as he didn't want to disturb his nakama, and assuming that he might be hungry and closing his eyes trying to imagine a succulent piece of meat, instead he could only think of mikans. Then he tried to focus just as Rayleigh had taught him, but he only saw Nami's smile.

"Argh" he could only mutter in desperation, and the night passed him by as he stood there, silent, just sitting on Sunny's figure head like an automate. Dawn met up with him still there with red, bloodshot, and baggy eyes.

When Zoro found him that morning, he could only get one word out of his captain.

"Nami"

* * *

To be continued!

Believe me guys, this chapter was necessary :P (don't hate me :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

As always many many thanks to Mugiwaranolufyyrocks for her amazing beta work.

Thanks again for all your comments and reviews.

Here comes the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Wind of Change**  
Chapter IV

Af to such a successful date Nami rose in high spirits going out to deck early in the morning and smiling because her predictions (as always) had turned true, it was a beautiful, sunny morning. And since they were over the South Blue, Sunny, warm days were the norm.

She was the last one to enter the galley and took a seat next to Robin.

"Good Morning!" she chirped with a happier than normal tune.

Quickly she noticed the unusual calm demeanor around the table, with Luffy listlessness munching a pancake with the rest of her crewmates immersed in calm, civilized conversation.

Everyone nodded and waved back at her greeting.

"Did you have fun last night Nami?" Chopper asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Lots! It was very enjoyable actually, we went to a nearby island"

Luffy snorted, but almost nobody noticed it.

"Nami-swannn I don't like you going out with that guy" Sanji commented without further preamble while placing a plate with fresh slices of fruit, and some toast with some homemade tangerine jelly spread on it.

"Sanji-kun, it is not your place to have such an opinion, nobody is telling you anything about your sex-capedes in every port we land, it is a blessing we have Chopper onboard to look after your health"

Zoro snickered and Sanji growled at him, "But Nami-swan, its not the same thing, my beautiful ladies are nothing but delicate flowers and I am but a humming-bird going flower to flower in search of their sweet nectar"

"And tell me, cook, what kind of flowers where those sluts at the Baradero port that left you naked, drugged, without a penny and tied to a bed post for a whole day?" Zoro said making his crewmates burst in laughter.

Sanji turned red and gritted his teeth in rage while the whole table shook in laughter, even Luffy understood the situation and found it funny. The cook sought refuge behind the bar remembering the humiliating situation, worst of it all was that he had the whole crew worried about him when he didn't show up on the ship after a day, they had looked the town for him, thinking the worst.

The most ironic of it all…. It was Zoro who finally found him, butt naked and gagged.

When the laughter finally stopped Sanji was already washing dishes in silence, smoking like always. He just added

"Just be careful, Nami-san"

She nodded.

And as if he remembered something Chopper stood up on his seat  
"Nami! Now I remember. Yesterday Kazé had this COOL flying carpet! Usopp, its JUST like the story you told me about the thief that found a magic carpet!"

Usopp got exited too, "Yeah, that's true. Great trick that of the carpet, reminds me of the time I took a"..

But Chopper interrupted, "Nami, do you think Kazé would let us ride in his magic carpet?" He was full of hope and jumping all over in the spot he had been standing in.

Nami, who was in such a good mood couldn't resist his cuteness, "Why don't we ask him after breakfast?"

The sound of a chair scraped the surface of the wooden floor as Luffy quickly stood to his feet. He gringed, but oddly enough that cringe looked almost like a scowl. "I'm not hungry anymore" he said simply ,and left the room without another word.

"What's the matter with him?" Franky questioned, cocking his head to the side. The rest of the crew just shrugged, except of course, Zoro and Robin.

"Luffy told me earlier he felt funny in his stomach… I'm gonna check if he needs anything" Chopper eaxplained running after his captain.

After breakfast was over, the activity on both ships started at fool swing, taking a fast course towards their destinations.

Hours later, shouts of laugher and glee could be heard across the ocean as Usopp and Chopper rode the carpet grabbing its borders like crazy while Kazé manned it up and down, drove circles in the sky and laughed along while making the reindeer and sniper have loads of fun.

Luffy was sulking on the figure-head of the Sunny, his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Nami climbed to the rail and poked her head towards the figure head.

"Luffy! Why aren't you playing with Usopp and Chopper? Is your stomach still upset?" She asked with genuine concern. Luffy loved flying artifacts and she had assumed her captain would be pestering Kazé the whole afternoon for rides on the carpet.

"Nami" Luffy answered dryly without turning back to look at her, his eyes hidden below the brim of his hat. His voice had the slightest hint of annoyance in it, almost like the question she had asked hit a nerve somewhere in his body."I'm not a child to be playing with that stupid thing."

Nami was surprised, "Oh my, what a bad mood your in… okay, but don't go whining about it later if you realize you really do want one." She was bafflled by Luffy's strange attitude but kept it to herself because of what Chopper had told them that morning. She assumed not being able to eat was making him cranky.

After a while Kazé Usopp and Chopper landed on Sunny's deck, with the two straw hats bursting in laughter, the small reindeer shouted

"Again! Again!"

"Chopper-san, please, give me a break" Kazé smiled dropping on deck in exhaustion, they had him flying for hours.

"Booo booo!" Chopper and Usopp said in unison giving him thumbs down.

"I told you didn't knew what you got into when you accepted" Nami said smiling to the captain.

"So much energy!" Kazé laughed along with them, then he turned serious

"I haven't seen Straw Hat in all day, is he okay?" his interest picking up. Earlier, Nami had said Luffy would love flying on the carpet.

Chopper was going to answer but Zoro stepped in out of nowhere interrupting.

"He is fine, he just had a lot to eat"

There weren't so far, any suspicious elements about Kazé and his crew, but he wasn't so foolish as to allow a possible enemy captain to know Luffy wasn't feeling in top condition that day. Usopp, Nami and Chopper understood the hidden message and didn't add anything further.

Sometimes, Kazé felt more threatened by the first mate of the straw hats than by the captain himself, Luffy's gaze promised pain if you dared cross him… Zoro's eye promised a cold, sharp chunk of metal to the throat, that Kaze knew Zoro wouldn't hesitate to kill with.

After a brief, but very uncomfortable silence, Kazé smiled and took his carpet, "Well my friends, it was fun but I think it's high time I return to my ship, I'll see you later, perhaps at dinner" He smiled purposely to the navigator and nodded his head. "Nami-san" He flew off standing up on his carpet with his back straight almost exuberantly so.

"Kazé is SO cool!" Chooper said with stars on his eyes.

"Wuu Nami, do I see sparks flying!" Usopp said mischievously when he noticed the orange head 's red face. It was normal that Nami would be flirting with a handsome guy now and then of she felt like it or if she needed something out of him (information, maps, etc). But Usopp had noticed genuine interest in her eyes.

Nami turned red and punched Uopp on the head with her closed fist, leaving the poor sniper twitching on the floor with a huge red bump that somehow was smoking. Zoro, a feared man across the glove, took a step back in precaution.

"What a bunch of immature brats you are!" Nami shouted walking away, when she was about to close her door she could heard Chooper shouting

"She likes him!" and burst of laughter again. By then, Nami was too far to care going back and pummeling them, she decided to go looking for something nice to wear… for dinner.

After the laughter died off Chopper and Usopp decided to go look for Luffy, they were a little concern about him.

"Luffy" Chopper said climbing to the bow of the ship and pulling his head out just as Nami had done, he was startled when he saw his captain gasping and pawing at his chest for badly needed air supply. His face flushed red from the lack of oxygen.

"Luffy!" Chopper screamed in alarm "What's wrong? Does your chest hurt?" the reindeer entered doctor mode rather easily when he had to.

Luffy slowly rose his head and gazed at the doctor with confused eyes, "I… I don't know"

A pandemonium almost started on Sunny's deck, with Chopper nearly in panic and Usopp babbling, chaos, however, stopped when Zoro's calm voice broke into their panic.

"Oi Chopper, Usopp, don't make a fuss and help Luffy"

"I'm fine, Zoro" Luffy said jumping to deck and walking slowly with his head bowed down, eyes hidden by the brim of his hat, his right hand grasping his chest.

"Luffy" Chopper followed him with concerned eyes and his little hove touched Luffy's thigh lightly.

"Come on Luffy, let's check you up" the doctor said softly. Luffy trusted Chopper and allowed to be lead to the infirmary room.

Obviously this news flew quickly over the Sunny and the Straw Hats were hovering outside the infirmary with diverse mental states that varied from zero to total panic.

The change of mood was noticed quickly over the Zephyr where various crew members started to mumble and lean over the railing at the bow of the ship, trying to catch any news about the straw hat's odd behavior. Kazé noticed this too and ordered them back to their posts.

Loto called him over and they were very careful to talk, placing a wind tunnel around them as they had done before.

"What do you think is happening with them?" Loto asked really surprised by the turn of events.

"If I had to guess… I think Nami-san is the key of it all"

Loto was startled "Captain… I have seen you in the company of that woman this last two days… " He paused and glanced seriously at his friend's eyes. "What are you scheming Kazé?" the first mate was worried.

"Scheming? What are you talking about? I just happen to like Nami… a lot… and not just because she's beautiful…. I really like her company".

Loto stood by silent, gazing at his captain like he went crazy, wondering what good could ever come from that situation. "Kazé…" he warned.

"I know I know… easy, right now I just want to enjoy the time I've got here… reaching Terxina… that is another matter…. Anyway, " he paused and glanced around once again, "Any progress about the Thoussand Sunny's inspection?"

Loto bowed his head, his bushy hair covering his eyes, he looked in shame, "Captain…. Black leg and Rorona are skilled haki users… not to mention the Pirate King… every time we are even thinking of approaching their deck they let me know they are watching. Not even John or Raburos had look on that matter either… besides… Nico Robin… that woman gives me the chills"

Kazé rose a hand dismissing the matter.

"Well… we knew that plan had few possibilities… besides… now that I know them personally, I don't feel like going so low as to steal their navigation logs" he paused and smiled like an idiot "Did you know that Nami-san actually writes those?"

Loto scratched his face in frustration and took his friend by his shoulders, "Kazé, listen to me, you KNOW what happens to those to dare touching the Pirate King's nakama, you KNOW that. We have seen those crews… at least what was left of them"

"Relax… I don't plan on doing anything… that Nami-san doesn't want. If his majesty has a problem with that, he may let me know"

Loto shook his head and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, so far, in all these years Kaze had good judgment… he wouldn't start doubting his captain now.

"I hope you know what you are doing…"

Back to the Sunny a frustrated Pirate King complained to his doctor over and over insisting he was just fine, Chopper wasn't convinced and kept working on several flasks that had samples of Luffy's blood on them. He was watching a sample over the microscope while several potions bubbled on his work table.

"Chopperrrrr!" Luffy whined for the tenth time while sitting on the infirmary bed and swaying his sandals back and forth

"I'm telling you I'm fine, just give me that nasty herb for the stomach" just thinking about that medicine made Luffy cringe at the taste.

Chopper was about to protest when a commotion could be heard outside, Zoro cursing and Nami erupting on the room with wild, panicked eyes.

"Luffy are you okay?" She asked running to his side and placing a hand on his forehead. She sighed when she noticed his temperature was normal. The reason of her panic where not without merit… after all Chopper had told them some years back after the Great War, that because the injuries Luffy had suffered in the battlefield his future health could be compromised. He had torn apart organs stretching them way beyond their limit, he had pushed his body to the brink of death. Chopper didn't knew how long until Luffy started to resent it all, but so far, their captain had been in good health. Of course Luffy always waved their concerns away telling them he was just fine.

"Nami… " the captain lowered his gaze… a strange, uncharacteristic unhappy scowl appearing on his face… "I was telling Chopper I just have this weird feeling in my chest… its like hunger, only it doesn't go away if I eat…"

Nami cocked her head to the side and watched him intently… "Zoro said you didn't sleep well last night. Why don't you go and take a nap? By the time you wake up, dinner will be ready. I'll ask Sanji to make your favorite" she added smiling.

"Meat?" he asked with eyes full of hope

"Of course silly, what else" she giggled and started to walk out the room, still a little worried but relieved it was nothing serious. When Robin had informed her Luffy was on the infirmary her brain had blanked and she took off running without waiting for Robin to explain that it was just an upset stomach. Before she knew it she was shouting at Zoro to let her in.

"Nami" Luffy called making her stop just before she stepped out, she turned around slowly and met his gaze.

"Luffy?" she asked making eye contact. In the end, he just looked down hiding his gaze on the brim of his hat.

"Its…nothing at all" he didn't really know what he wanted to say.

Nami nodded, feeling it strange that Luffy was at a loss of words, he was never hesitant, he just blurted out whatever he wanted to say when he wanted to say it.

"Get some rest" she whispered before finally stepping out, closing the door softly behind her.

After everyone was assured Luffy was fine and that he only needed a nap, everyone went back to their usual activities. Nami went to her tangerine trees, a task that always helped her ease her mind of trouble as she cleaned dead leaves took care of Bellemere's groove. When they had been at the East Blue, more than a year ago, she had transplanted new plants to her groove, and because they weren't at the Grand Line, where the weather was unstable and harsh, the plants looked healthy and full of life with several big tangerines shining with a vibrant orange.

She felt homesick for a moment thinking of Nojiko. Her sister had married while she was on the island with a good, handsome and hardworking man, and she remembered with a bitter smile, all the jokes her sister made at her expense about _the "very handsome pirate king"… "look how well he turned out…" "Where is that scrawny brat that left with you all those years ago?"… "When are you gonna do something Nami!"_

Nami smiled bitterly, remembering the answer she always gave when someone implied Luffy and her had something going on beyond a deep friendship. She told Nojiko _"Luffy doesn't think in things like that"… "Luffy's a child in a man's body"…"Luffy doesn't want me that way"_

When she finished tending at her trees, she leaned over the railing and a million thoughts coursed through her head… she wasn't surprised when many of those ended up on a certain dark headed someone.

Afternoon went by slowly without any further major event, the ships going at a good speed with Franky at the helm of the Sunny and Nami taking care of the course when needed. Kazé just observed everything from afar since the mood at the Sunny seemed somber compared to the past few days. He was craving to go with Nami, but he refrained.

Going back to Luffy, he was following his doctor's instructions and went to sleep, at first he couldn't but then finally sleep took him, only to have a disturbed rest, with many interruptions and really uncomfortable. After a couple of hours he simply had to get up, he couldn't understand why he didn't stop thinking about Nami.

He was very hungry and his mood had turned somber, eyelids blackened and red eyes spoke volumes about his mental state, his hat hanging at his back from the cord at his neck and his beautiful red jacket riveted with gold thread. Nami had it custom-made for him shortly after he became Pirate King… it was his favorite.

He felt a presence he didn't like at all aboard Sunny and steam came out his nose as he jumped to the upper deck, where Nami's trees and Robin's flowers were. His eyes widened when he found Nami smiling at… at that… THAT GUY. Kazé had a hand on Nami's chin.

He thought fast of something to say. "Oi Nami" Luffy shouted walking to them. Kazé took a step back and his face turned serious.

"Luffy?" she asked cocking her head to the side, she couldn't understand why he was scowling so much.

"When are we gonna reach the next island" he said drilly.

"Well, we have been doing a good time, so I think if we keep going at this rhythm we will be there tomorrow before nightfall" she explained.

Luffy snorted, "It's not quick enough, we will sail this night so we can get there sooner"

The navigator gasped at that, "But Luffy!" they almost never sailed at night, except when in danger.

"I thought we were having another party tonight" Usopp said appearing from nowhere when he had heard rising voices. Even Kazé looked surprised by the turn of events.

"Yes Straw Hat-san, I think a big party is in order! To celebrate our last night sailing togheter" he offered.

Luffy's gaze was so hateful, filled with so much rage that Nami couldn't remember the last enemy they had that deserved such a look on Luffy's part. It had been a long time.

"Oi, Windy ass, You don't get to order ME around on MY ship!" Luffy barked, it seemed like steam was coming out from him and a wave of Haki struck everybody aboard. Nobody fainted of course, but Kazé could feel a terrifyingly cold chill down his spine, a very unpleasant sensation.

Nami looked at Luffy as if he went crazy, she didn't understand how the situation had come to that; Kazé took a step back raising his hands.

"And I wasn't pretending to, I just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" and Luffy pointed a finger at him, "I won't allow you to steal my nakama, BASTARD!"

Everybody widened their eyes in surprise, events turning bizarre but nevertheless Zoro had already took his place behind Luffy at his right, gazing at Kazé with his cold, calculating eye and to the Pirate King's right, the cook already was lighting a cigarette.

"But I-" tried to explain Kazé, diplomacy was the best solution on this case, even if he was getting pissed. Nami took a hand to his shoulder and barely brushed it, halting the man and stepping in front of him.

"Luffy, don't you think you are exaggerating? Weren't we having a great time with them so far? They are not our enemies" she explained.

Nami's brief touch on Kazé's shoulder provoked an involuntary twitch on Luffy's eye. "SHUT UP" he shouted at her and Nami closed her mouth in surprise. Luffy could get scary when he wanted to.

"We WILL sail at night, and as soon as we hit land we drop them there" He paused and took a calming breath and gazed Nami in the eye, a cold and hard stare bore into her gaze. "Nobody leaves Sunny tonight" he ordered with finality. There were several gasps around him, mostly from Usopp and Chopper. Everyone had come over to find what was going on.

"Come on Luffy, don't be ridiculous, let's just drop anchor and get dinner already" Nami protested trying to brush the situation aside.

"Oi Nami" Zoro warned, calling her own captain rdiculous in front of the captain of another crew? -_Smooth one.. Nami- _Zoro thought with sarcasm.

"Nami" Luffy began clenching his teeth, he reached back for his hat and put it over his head with purpose, covering his eyes. But Nami was having none of it and just stepped in front of him, poking his chest with her accusing finger with the intent of scolding him like she always did.

"Luffy, I won't stay up working all night because some silly whim of yours, god, what is it with you today!" and she poked him on the chest for enfasis.

"Nami" he warned again, voice and eyes cold.

"That's an order."

Nami widened her eyes in surprise, her incredulous gaze staring at him silently. In all their years together they certainly had fought over many important and not so important stuff, It was normal as a captain and navigator to have discussions. She had even pummeled him more than once in the past with Luffy screaming like a child that he was the captain. But this was the first time he actually enforced his rank on her in such a cold, even vehement way.

Nami bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes, no, they weren't children anymore, it was clear by just looking at the man in front of her, a man who had earned the title of Pirate King with fists and blood, and she was a woman, she couldn't fix this by grabbing him playfully from the neck and filling him with bumps on the head. They weren't seventeen anymore. She had to look up to actually meet his eyes… when had he gotten so tall?

She held whatever words she wanted to say and hurt could be seen briefly on her eyes, it was quickly hidden by a mask of coldness and resolution

"Roger. Captain" she answered coldly, almost sarcastically.

Feeling outraged, she started to walk away, but with her head still held very high. She walked past him without another word.

Kazé took a step forward "Nami-san Wait!" but three powerful men in front of him and Wado Ichimonji caressing his neck stopped any further action on his part.

"With all due respect, I think these are baseless accusations!" Kazé said with serious eyes, with a defiant look appearing on his face, he was truly offended and his crew was already moving to the bow of the Zephyr. Loto looked like he would jump over the Sunny at any second.

"Unfounded, Are they?" Robin said appearing out of thin air in the middle of the men with a stack of papers in her hands, she dropped them over the deck for everyone to see. Photographs, wanted posters, newspaper clippings, notepads with annotations, every inch of information depicted on those papers was about the Straw Hat crew.

"It seems we have some fans" Robin smirked through harsh eyes.

* * *

Did you expect that? Let me know please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! Many thanks for last chapter's reviews! Response was amazing! And I shocked to hear some people really LIKE Kaze like.. a lot!

Some are even rooting for the guy!

LOL so we have now Team Kaze VS Team Luffy? So Unexpected. Most of you commented about being surprised about Luffy's outburst, but think about it, Luffy does gives orders when necessary, he just isn't so blunt about it, but this is an older, very jealous Luffy so.. there hehe

I hope you like this chapter, and I want to thank my beta again, Mugiwaranoluffy rocks who changed her nick to XD HANA-CHAN XD so now I'll be thanking Hana-chan hehe.

And Lastly but not les important, for the first time EVER someone has done a fan-art for one of my fics, I feel beyond flattered, and this person also nailed Kazé's design with a frightening accuracy, I want to thank Toni Boloni for the amazing sketch he sent me, please, check it out

just erase the spaces.

: / /oi34. tinypic wi689d. jpg

* * *

**The Wind of Change**  
Chapter V

Tension was so thick it could be almost cut with a knife. Luffy was looking at the scattered papers with an outraged expression, he could see articles, some he recognized as past adventures they had 'been having over the years, other where tabloids of faraway islands he didn't recognize. All in all, it was a lot of information.

"Robin… what is all this" He asked in a calm voice, (Zoro, Sanji, and the others standing by didn't need any further explanation, of course). But Robin always had an infinite amount of patient when she had to explain something to Luffy.

"On their Ship, there's a locked up room with more information like this, this man, has been researching our crew for a long, long time" she explained.

Luffy's eyes hovered over the scattered papers and stopped on a page displaying pictures of Nami and some writing about her. He managed to see two columns, on the right it was titled

**KNOWN WEAKNESES** – on the left column – **KNOWN LIKES**

"I'll KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy shouted when his brain made the connection, he jumped towards the other captain, his black fist flying to the other man at full speed. Kazé floated backwards and flew off the Sunny.

"Wait!" the Wind captain said while hovering above them, "It's true that I have been researching your crew for a long time, but I don't have the intention to steal anybody" he added firmly.

When he noticed Luffy wasn't thinking anymore and that the other man wasn't even listening to him he gazed back at Loto and made a signal. His first mate threw a musket back to him and Kazé grinned. His plans weren't going the way he had originally planned, but this would do.

The Straw Hats got ready, all entering battle stances and wondering what was going on in Kazé's mind.

"Straw Hat" the other captain said with a wicked grin, for the first time with a defying, even twisted expression on his face, "I challenge you to a Davy Back Fight! One round, Captain's Duel"

He raised the ornamented musket waiting for an answer.

Everyone was surprised at his challenge and not even ten seconds went by when Robin's hands bloomed in front of Luffy giving him a beautiful ornamented musket made of pure gold.

Luffy smirked and raised the gun, two fires thundering on the ships. From afar, Nami was watching with incredulous eyes. Sometimes men were complete idiots.

Zoro grinned acknowledging that the other captain had been, very, very clever. A duel between crews was out the question. Sure, the Wind Pirates had some valuable members amongst them, crewmen that were able to survive even over the New World. But their levels couldn't even begin to compare with the Straw Hats. All in all; Luffy's crew added up two billion berry in rewards, while Kazé's crew added only eight hundred million.

It was of no concern to Zoro, Kazé looked tough and had a good reputation but he wouldn't beat Luffy, not even on a million of years. Nevertheless he had something to say.

"Oi Luffy, we can't fight here over the Sunny, a fight of this magnitude would hurt the ship"

Franky nodded. Men of this caliber needed wide, raw, open spaces, preferable unpopulated areas to fight, they could easily bring disaster with the kind of power they had.

Steam came out of Luffy's nostrils, Zoro's words made sense, and he desired nothing but to kick Kazé's ass at that moment, but he had wait a little longer, he clenched his teeth until his jaw hurt and finally said.

"We will fight when we reach the next island…Now get away from my ship". He commanded simply, he turned around and started to walk away because he didn't believe he could hold his need to punch his stupid face any longer. And that would break the pirate code of honor; he had just accepted a duel with Davy Jones as a witness after all.

Even as Luffy was walking away, Zoro and Sanji covered his back gazing coldly to the other captain, daring him to move with their gazes. Kazé had nothing more to do there but he looked at Zoro to the eye.

"Roronoa… please send Nami-san my deepest apologies. I didn't intend for things to go this way"

"Tch, I'm not your messenger, brat", they were the same age, but their status was not. As the pirate king's first mate and the world's strongest swordsman Zoro was the second most wanted man on the earth. Kazé nodded and flew away… he knew Nami wasn't so far away that she didn't listen his words.

"What are you guys standing there for? Didn't you hear our CAPTAIN has given an order! ZOro! Sanji! Pull the riggings tighter! Usopp! Chopper! Move the brigantine sail twenty degrees port! FRANKY! Take the helm at once!" Nami barked orders on deck until her throat was dry, venting her fury on the rest of her crewmates. Fearing her wrath everyone ran to their post and started to work hard on the Sunny.

The captain just sat on the figure head with his arms crossed, his face was hidden underneath the straw hat with a difficult to read expression.

Nami's hurt filled eyes were upsetting his thoughts permanently, sure she had managed to hide it well, but he had seen…. He had hurt her. His motto _living without regrets_ and he did, but this Was eating his soul away right now.

Nami had the crew working harder than they really needed on this calms seas and by dinner time, she didn't even wanted to go back the galley, choosing to stay outside at the deck. Sanji took some sandwiches and drinks out to her and forced the navigator to at least eat something.

Night came and they kept sailing at full speed, Sunny's light at the figure head were on and illuminating the path forward while Franky stood at the helm drinking a cold bottle of cola. Brook, Sanji, Robin, Usopp and Chopper where playing cards over the grass deck, gas lamps, coffees and sandwiches around them. They were actually having fun and trying to make most of the situation.

Nami had hollered herself up at the navigation room writing that day's log entry, he fountain pen scraped the paper while she wrote furiously about the ship's course, on her work table, a beautiful golden pocket compass's needle was all she needed to take care of the course at the moment. Piles of maps and scrolls surrounded her while the soft glow of her lamp gave the room a warm glow that didn't match her face or temper.

Luffy stepped almost without a noise.

"Do you need something, Captain?" she said coldly.

"No… I just wanted to…" he began

"Then if you have no further order to give me I'll appreciate to be left alone. The ship's log doesn't write itself y' know, it IS supposed to be YOUR job, captain, but I can do it for like I always have"

Nami didn't even stop with her angry scribbling, she had her reading glasses on and her eyes didn't leave the paper for a second.

He stood there watching her back for a while… and for once in his life he was at a loss of words, with a knot in his throat that didn't allow him to speak. He took a step forward to her… only to finally step back… he closed the door softly after he left.

Nami reached to her head feeling the straw hat he had just placed there softly… her arms falling over her desk while tears she couldn't hold started to fall wildly from her eyes.

"You… Idiot" she said between tears as she held her head, hugging the straw hat tightly.

On the other side of the door, Luffy could practically feel Nami's unhappiness pouring out in waves, not only on the sound of her tears but in her own spirit. He felt so low he could be Arlong at that moment, and with sorrow, with his spirit almost breaking apart he figured that if Nami was so unhappy with him, if Nami did really desire kisses, romance and that stuff to be happy… then he would have to accept it… he would have to let Nami go. Her happiness was that important to him.

With a sorrow that didn't allow him to think straight he walked towards the kitchen with the intention of finding something to stuff his face with, it was empty but Zoro's stash of sake was the only thing left unlocked. Grimacing, he took a bottle and walked to the figure head. Some wanted to ask him what was wrong, but after his outburst earlier they didn't want to push things with Luffy.

He stood there, over the figure head drinking until dawn found him.

"Oi Luffy, you still there?" Zoro said, already getting tired of all the drama. His back to the railing next to the figure head, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Zoro" answered the captain while looking at the bottom of the bottle as if he could magically make appear more alcohol.

"Tch, I don't get while my stash has to suffer because of that damn witch"

"Zoro.. what if Nami wants to leave?" he asked with an unusual wavering on his voice. Zoro grabbed his face in exasperation.

"Idiot, that woman would go to the end of the world and back for you… wait… she already has done that. Do you think she would just walk away with some asshole that invites her dinner?" the first mate explained with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Maybe they had some good meat…"

"Luffy", sometimes, between them, just calling each other's name was enough to know what the other meant. In this case Zoro meant for Luffy to start thinking things seriously.

After a pause Luffy finally said, "Then why is Nami … why did she kiss that asshole?"

Zoro laughed hard when Luffy FINALLY, finally blurted out the truth about what was really bugging him, his suspicions already being confirmed. The green haired man scratched his head, thinking hard of a good way to explain his dense captain the situation.

"Why do you eat meat Luffy"

"I like it"

"I like sake, but I also like other stuff, I like to hear Brook play a good song, I like having a good fight, hell I like the sea life, and you know about Robin and I… I like that too" he smirked

Luffy cocked the head to the side and scratched his little tuff of beard he had growing on his chin (he loved it, It looked a little like Shanks's) and thought hard about Zoro and Robin's relationship. He knew they were intimate, not in the silly kissy kissy way but they spent some nights together and even when visiting islands sometimes they would go off together. He didn't mind that because it was a thing between them and he didn't feel he should butt in in that matter.

Then Luffy nodded as if he had come to some sort of conclusion.

"So you see Luffy, Nami likes to be here, but I think she also desires for a guy to give her some attention, that's all"

"Sanji's always giving her loads of attention… I do too" the captain said with an annoyed voice.

Zoro scratched his face again in exasperation, "Luffy, you don't mind what Robin and I do, you don't mind Sanji chasing skirts in every port. You didn't even bat an eye when Usopp asked you to stay back a Syrupp with Kaya… FOR A YEAR, while the rest of us traveled the East Blue. You even threw a party for them when they got married. Why does it bother you SO MUCH that Nami just wants to fool around with a random guy she so happens to like?"

"That is.. is.. cause I…" the captain babbled.

"You are JELOUS Luffy. That mystery feeling in your chest is not hunger, DUMBASS, its jealousy"

Luffy widened his eyes in surprise… he would have never guessed he could feel that…

He punched his fist on his hand "Ohh, that's it!"

"SLOW!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy made a brief silence, the waves of the sea as they crashed against the hull of the Sunny and the wind rattling over the full sails the only sound that could be heard.

"But Nami's mad at me… she's been crying because I told her she couldn't see windy ass"

Zoro's laughter roared over the deck, "Do you really think that's why she was crying? Think hard and long about it Luffy", When Zoro had no answer the first mate just sighed, "Meditate on that… and go get a bath before the duel, you look and smell like shit".

Robin had to smile from her place at the crow's nest as she glanced at both men, hours before, she had shown Zoro in details all the papers and information Kaze had logged about them.

Luffy datasheet was very thorough. On the left column it read.

**Known Strengths**  
King's Haki  
Observation's Haki  
Armament Haki  
Akuma No Mi: Gomu Gomu  
Combat type: Phisical, Haki and Akuma no Mi based  
Speed: Above Soru level  
Combat intelligence: High

On the right column  
**Known Weaknesses**  
Any body of water  
Kairouseki  
The Straw Hat  
Piercing Objects  
Unpredictable temper.

At the end of that column, with another kind of ink, clearly an annotation added recently, it read.  
Nami

On Kazé's annotation log there was a recent entry wrote in elegant script.

"… _she claims he doesn't have any interest, but when I get close to the navigator I feel small fluctuations on Straw Hat's Haki, this doesn't happen when I interact with any other of his crew members. It may be an undeclared feeling, and despite Nami-san's claims I believe any closeness to the navigator may affect Straw Hat's psychological and mental state. This could be handy on a battle situation._

_I don't think a kidnaping attempt is convenient at this point as many crews have failed on this task, I have seen proof that Straw Hat is especially cruel when somebody tries to kidnap or hurt his navigator. My naval and my crew's power isn't strong enough to dare a direct confrontation with the Pirate King._

_On regards of the navigator, her battle strength is of value, I have data indicating she's been known for taking out entire squads of marines on her own. With a bounty of sixty million berry she is a very valuable member, however her true value isn't her fighting skill but her ability to predict weather and navigate even of the harshest of seas and situations. Truly the best navigator in the five seas._

_She denies any romantic interest towards the Pirate King but nevertheless in the brief time I have expend with her she just can't keep her mouth shut about her captain, tormenting me with his stories of bravery and silliness alike."_

Robin had to chuckle at that and stopped reading for a moment.

"_However, I have found myself truly enjoying her company (who wouldn't enjoy the company of such a beautiful, talented woman) and so has she for that matter. I have seen through her attempts to find out my plans, to get information out of me, but I also noticed she is a woman in need of a romance, she requires the attention of a real man in her life"_

While this was mostly true, Robin couldn't help to be offended of someone writing that about her friend. Robin continued

"_This unexpected conflict arising from this unusual love triangle (in which two of the participants are completely oblivious about the situation) could work out for my benefit. Anything that would aid me on my goal is of use for me. For my final objective_

_Captain Kazé Anemoi  
Third day, of the tenth month, Year three of the New Age"_

Robin closed the log and smirked. Things were taking their course.

* * *

to be continued...

So team Kaze or Team Luffy?


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, was the most popular ever, I really appreciate your words, your favs and your follows, You guys are the best,

I also have to point out the excelent work my beta has done with this chapter, she added many nice descriptions and corrected a lot of horrible mistakes on my part. So Hana thanks again :)

So I leave you guys with the Davy Back FIght, may you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it, its my favorite

* * *

**The Wind of Change**  
Chapter VI

After the talk with Zoro and a nice shower Luffy felt a lot more at ease, Usopp found him coming out the bathroom and noticed his captain looked a lot better than the night before.

"Luffy! There you are! You should be getting ready; the island is in sight already!" he Exclaimed taking Luffy's arm with his own.

The sniper draped his arms over his captain's shoulders. "I, the super warrior of the sea, the manly Usopp will be your coach!" He beamed raising his nose up in the air in sheer pride for his manly attitude.

Luffy laughed and allowed Usopp to lead him back to the men's quarters, to get ready for the upcoming battle. They almost shed manly tears thinking back on the long forgotten Afro.

When the Pirate King finally emerged from his room, he did with all the majesty that could be expected for such occasions. Now that they were rich, Nami was always ordering nice jackets and coats for Luffy, and his locker was full of them. Usopp knew only the most manly clothing could drape the back of his captain, so he had chosen for Luffy a beautiful Captain's coat in a deep, rich red color that wasn't too long, only long enough to reach Luffy's mid thighs. The beautiful fabric was laced with delicate gold and black trim shimmers, and his shoulders shown of golden markings indicating his rank that danced proudly whilst flowing in the wind, clinging to the strong arms of the pirate king. The Coat truly was fit for a man amongst high statue, such as Luffy.

Below the coat was a dark red silky dress shirt that was left unbuttoned only to show his hard stomach, all the while the open shirt not only showed his muscles, but flashed his scarred strong chest as well. Black pants that loosely wrapped around his legs and a dark pink satin sash complemented the attire. Usopp didn't ask were his hat was; he had briefly seen it sitting upon Nami's head earlier.

They were soon docking on a remote area of the island were no civil population could be seen at first glimpse, and the Wind Pirate's crew felt a little insulted by the relaxed, laid back attitude of the Straw Hats.

They were just making an improvised camp on shore, placing tables and chairs, a barbecue, stands and even banners sporting the Straw Hat pirate crew. The only difference was the Jolly Roger, it had a small crown drawn above the hat.

"They are so full of themselves" someone muttered among the wind pirate's crew. They were underestimating their captain and that would cost them.

They gasped when the reindeer doctor just paced by eating cotton candy while the cyborg started to build a stage, even placing amplifiers, preparing everything for Brook.

Finally Kazé's crew started to disembark but Kazé, Nami, and Luffy hadn't show up on shore so far.

Suddenly, the loud noise of an electric guitar coming to life alerted everyone that the show was getting started, Brook took the mic.

"Everyone, good morning!" he said with his polite, educated tone of voice, "Welcome to this duel of titans!" he shouted loudly.

Kazé's men went crazy roaring with cheers. Even despite the fact that it was still early, and the Davy back fight hadn't even begun, alcohol had already spread its way amongst the small crowd like a sickness, and the pirates were guzzling the stuff down like it was going out of style.

"Our captain has been challenged to a Davy Back Fight, and as pirate honor dictates, he has accepted. Today, my friends, we will be witness to a duel amongst captains!"

There was more wild cheering and the clashing of sake bottles, this time even the Straw Hat crew decided to join in with the Cheers.

"And, who will be the winner? The young, powerful, intrepid, and current Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!? Or the other dude….? Yohohoho"

The Straw Hats cracked up in laugher while the other crew felt insulted, shouting obscenities to Brook back and forth. The skeleton rose a hand asking for silence, after a while, the crowd complied.

"And what, would be the prize that the winning captain would claim? Perhaps, a rival crew's member?"

The Straw Hats (sans Zoro, Robin and Nami) booed and gave thumbs down "BOO BOO!" they clearly weren't interested in anyone of Kazé's crew.

"And what is the prize the challenger is seeking? Perhaps our beloved Jolly Roger?... or could it be…. CHA CHA CHA CHAN!" Brook shouted in anticipation.

"Our gorgeous, beautiful, talented, Navigator-saaaan" he chanted while making reverence towards Nami who was watching everything from the railing of the Thousand Sunny.

Usopp, Chopper and Sanji whistled and cheered at her.

"Ahh Nami-san, could you be so nice as to…" The skeleton began.

"DON'T DREAM ABOUT IT!" she shouted in rage, she was still wearing the straw hat, a detail that didn't go by unnoticed by Kazé. She was wearing a red tank top with a white pleated mini-skirt with a golden chain as a belt. She hadn't come down to be with the rest of the crew, and wasn't cheering like the rest of them.

Brook yohoho-hed again and faced the public

"Everyone, this is the moment we were waiting for, on this corner, THE STAR, with the highest bounty on earth, with a BILLION berries, his majesty, the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!" a roar went by with the Straw Hat crew, even Zoro cheered this time and Robin clapped her hands, Nami couldn't help smile and she had to hold a chuckle while watching her crewmates so excited about this.

Luffy appeared jumping from somewhere directly besides Brook, he was playing his part enjoying every bit of the attention with the widest smile, he was even making macho possess as Usopp and Chopper whistled.

"And in the other corner… that dude" Brook said dryly and without a hint of emotion.

The wind pirates booed Brook again and the skeleton waved his bony hand asking for silence, "yohohoho, but of course, I'm sorry… let's make a proper introduction then…

"THE CHALLENGER; the super rookie with an impressive six hundred million berry bounty! Captain of the Wind pirates, Kazé Anemoi!" Brook announced.

Kazé's crew went crazy, trying to make as much noise as they could, banging tables, whistling and cheering loudly while most of the straw hats just ignored them.

Kazé appeared then flying at full speed flying on his carpet and exaggerating his movements; he landed besides Brook and bowed to the crowd. He even had the nerve to grin towards Nami.

His plans were almost out in the open so he didn't have any reserve now; he winked at Nami for added effect. Luffy clenched his teeth and growled a little. Brook called out for them and the ceremony continued, both captains paying tribute to Davy Jones, tossing gold coins into the sea.

"Remember the rules, a duel until knock out… or death! Wahh! SCARY! Good thing I don't have to participate… but ohh… I'm already dead! Yohohoho!"

Luffy and Kazé walked away from their crews and ships to the makeshift combat area, it was a wide, raw open field with green grass and few vegetation, at the very back of it there was a forest and the rest of the island landscape with a montain at the very back that could be seen.

"I hope you are ready" Luffy said menacingly

"I have been ready for three years" Kazé answered defiantly

Both men were facing each other; Luffy cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Usopp took the golden musket Luffy had the day before and shot upwards, signaling the start of the match.

Instantly action started, punches were thrown at an inhuman speed, with hate and rancor. Their haki filled fist collided a wave of energy flying about them, even shaking the trees that were a few hundred feet away.

Kazé was a logia type user, but he found very quickly this was of little advantage against his experienced opponent. Each time he changed into his element Luffy grabbed him with a haki filled hand or right on punched him. Kazé's only advantage at the moment seemed to be his flying ability that kept him above the battlefield, making it difficult for Luffy to get to him.

Some minutes went by like that and not that many punches had connected successfully between them, Luffy's battle mind working on possible ways to counter attack his opponent's flying abilities.

"What's wrong? Can't you fly?" Kazé smirked looking below.

Luffy clenched his teeth, "No! But I CAN JUMP!" and so he jumped recklessly towards his opponent, even if it was obviously a taunt and a trap.

Kazé dissolved into wind, his body totally invisible (compared to a logia like Smoker were you could actually see him, Kazé was totally blended in the air around Luffy). Quickly, the Wind Pirate's captain surrounded Luffy and grabbed him from behind, only his head and arms turned solid while he gripped the Pirate King's neck in a hook. The air pressure around them started to shift and Luffy felt his lungs burning, asking for air, he was quickly losing his strength, turning blue. Kazé stared to fly in direction to the ocean, if he could just drop Luffy there, it would be a certain win.

From afar, the wind pirates cheered loudly, they had seen countless of enemies fall on the hands of Kazé with that very same technique. Nami was watching everything with wide, incredulous eyes, out of desperation she jumped down the Sunny before she could help herself and ran towards the two men.

"LUFFY!" She shouted.

Luffy opened his eyes, dark spots dancing on his vision, but he could focus on her desperate face as she ran to them.

"Tell me Strawhat" Kazé whispered to his ear, "What would hurt more? For me to take your pirate mark? or your navigator?"

A wild, throaty scream erupted from Luffy as his body filled with Haki, he reached around and grabbed hold of the other captain, his arms cording around him, he shook him and threw him away twenty feet at full speed.

Both men fell and Luffy dropped to the ground creating a crater around him, his breathing in short gasps, he managed to stand up after a moment.

Kazé flew back a few yards, he too was gasping for air.

"That chocking trick, someone has tried that with me before, it won't work!" Luffy said standing fully up.

"Kazé, why are you doing this? You told me you didn't intend to kidnap me. I believed you!" Nami said demanding some answers.

Kazé stood up and dusted his pants, "I don't plan to kidnap you Nami-san… but when I win the Davy Back Fight you will have no other choice but to join me! Having the best navigator in the world, that would mean all her maritime knowledge, all your secrets! I'll order you to reveal to me" he said with somewhat crazed eyes.

Nami took a step back, her hands grasping her mouth and her eyes freezing in terror, watching someone she had allowed herself to trust, turning that trust into something as ugly. He was the same as those other pirates… he only meant to use her.

But then… the wind captain's face softened, his head dropped, he clenched his teeth, balling his fists "And then I would probably let you go… I can't do it… not knowing your past…. I wouldn't be able to hold you against your will… dammit"

Luffy dusted himself and coked his head to the side, "Looks like you are not that bad then…. Wait… you want to take my navigator away, you BASTARD!" and he charged at full speed towards the other captain.

Most Straw Hats looked a bit worried or anxious about the fight, except for Zoro and Robin who were just sitting next to each other sharing a bag of popcorn, looking amused and entertained.

Usopp saw them so relaxed and he rose and arm and with shark teeth he shouted "Oi oi! Get a little worried at least! For Oda's sake!"

Back on the battlefield Luffy glanced at his navigator, "Nami, stand back, this will end soon"

The woman nodded and started to run back towards the rest of her crewmates.

"You are so conceited" Kazé smirked.

Luffy didn't answer with words, instead he bit his thumb and it turned as big as a giant, turning it black in the process. Kazé's crew gasped in surprise.

Kazé knew about this technique and he dissolved into thin air, appearing behind Luffy in a flash. Luffy dodged but barely so, a thin line of blood appearing on his cheek, his fist changing back to normal.

"Hey… you are kinda good" Luffy said smiling in challenge. I had been a long time since somebody was able to draw blood from him. He realized he couldn't use his Gea Sado technique with Kazé again, he couldn't fight with such an slow technique with somebody who was basically as quick as wind itself.

"Kinda good? I'm more than that! I'll be the next Pirate king!" Kazé shouted screaming at the top of his lungs, filling with new found courage and charging towards Luffy with haki filled fists.

Tricks and devil Fruits forgotten, both men started a barrage of fists, back and forth, his body build similar, the winning factor would be pure will and determination.

They crossed punches, they fell, they got up, sweat and blood flying back at forth, Luffy's temple was bleeding, Kazé had a busted lip and a thin line of blood came out his mouth. At some point their Captain's jackets had been discarded and both men were left on the tattered remains of their shirts, muscles flexing glistening with sweat, a match of raw manliness and pride.

Nami screamed when suddenly the action stopped, both men frozen in semi standing possess, Luffy with his black fist on Kazé's stomach, the Wind captain's fist on Luffy's face...

She covered her mouth in horror, a frozen gasp stuck on her throat...

The crowd silenced at that moment

... wanting to know who will fall first.

* * *

**To be continued-**

Cliffhanger MWAHAHAHA; the authors laughs evilly as the readers chase after her with pitchforks and torches.

Dont forget to review :( U_U!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

First of all, I'm sorry this chapter took out so long to come out, but my Beta Hana-chan was sick with pneumonia O_O - I'm so glad she is back and well now!

So now the ending of this story, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or faved this fic, this has been an amazing journey and I hope to hear from many of you on my next works

* * *

**The Wind of Change**  
Chapter 7

After a moment that felt like eternity, Kazé fell on his knees… at first his pride wouldn't allow his body to fall down, but his torso gave up and his face bit the dust. His fist had never reached the Pirate King on time…

Luffy sighed gazing at his enemy with hard eyes and he finally stood up, his whole stance relaxing. He smiled at Nami with a sincere, wide smile.

Nami ran to him. "What took you so long?" She complained a frown on her face as she approached her captain.

"I didn't have any meat…" He explained lamely… Nami could only roll her eyes… and then sighed planting the Straw Hat back on its owner, pushing it down playfully.

Meanwhile various members of Kazé's crew were running towards them, with Loto ahead who wore a desperate expression.

"Kazé!" his first mate shouted in a trembling voice as he knelt beside his captain with tears clouding his vision.

"Damn it… shit…" Kazé cursed at himself while trying to get back up. He gave a dry cough and grasped his stomach in pain as tears of frustration inevitably fell from his eyes.

"Let's go Nami" Luffy whispered to her while starting to walk back to his crew with the navigator following close behind. The Straw Hats were cheering loudly and they seemed to be having fun, simply sitting there on the makeshifts stands.

"WAIT!" Loto shouted, halting the Straw Hats.

"Loto… don't" Kazé muttered between gasps.

"Just answer us something! PLEASE!" The desperate man begged, pressing his forehead to the ground.

"Loto" Kaze whispered, clenching his eyes shut and fighting back the overwhelming tears, not wanting to bear the sight of his friend humiliating himself.

"I know you found our investigation files… but all that… all that wasn't done with ill will! All our hard work was aimed to follow in your footsteps! We needed to know something. PLEASE, answer me just ONE question…. Pirate King!" The first mate said with the utter most passion he could bring forth from shear desperation alone.

Luffy gazed at him for a moment with hardened eyes, taking a bit of interest. "If the question is about One Piece, I don't care to answer" he said dryly.

Loto and Kazé weren't surprised by the answer. Loto shook his head.

"No… it's not about that. Obviously we would like to know more about it, everyone on the five seas does. But we know it's not out right to know…. What we really want to know is…." He paused and turned his face towards his captain, eyes filled with rage, "TELL THEM KAZE! Tell them your plans never involved Nami-san from the very beginning! Tell them the truth! What you really wanted as the prize of the Davy Back Fight!"

Nami was surprised by the revelation and looked at them with incredulous eyes. Kazé looked away from her, and Luffy seemed interested in the turn of events.

Zoro and Robin kept eating popcorn.

"Then what do you want?" Luffy asked with a confused face.

Loto, who just couldn't stop crying, dropped his head again, "We wanted to know what you're looking for now! Is there any other legendary treasure on these seas? As much as we research, we can't figure out the answer. Why is the legendary Pirate King's crew doing a YEAR over the East Blue with no certain destination? There is NOTHING in that sea! And what are you doing here at the South Blue now! You could be ruling the New World! Instead you are at these seas nobody cares about!"

It was a question that was eating them away, could it be that in Raftel the Pirate King had found a lead to another grand treasure, to another legend?

Nami and Luffy gazed at each other silently and then…

They burst into hysterical laughter. Kazé and Loto clenched their teeth in frustration and shame of being laughed at.

"Did you guys really do all this for such a stupid question? Are you idiots?" Luffy said cocking his head to the side. "It's a question that has a really simple answer" He smiled and glanced at Nami.

"It's for Nami" he whispered.

Kazé opened his eyes in surprise but Nami only had eyes for her captain, smiling at him, "My dream… is to draw the map of the word" she said.

"Is that it? No legendary treasure? No mystery map or legend?" Loto demanded with frustration, clutching the dirt in rage.

But Nami and Luffy were enthralled, glancing at each other, ignoring them completely.

Luffy started to talk softly without leaving her eyes, "A dream…. Is not the greatest treasure of all? I have mine… to be freest man in the world… now my nakama's dreams are my dreams… a dream within a dream…." He whispered.

Nami's eyes filled up with glistening tears, and she couldn't help but jump into his grasp, surrounding him with her arms, and burying her face in the crook of his neck, holding him for dear life. The Pirate King's eyes widened in surprise, marveling at the feeling of seeing her happy, smiling again. After a moment, he eased her down as she almost blushed looking away from him, assuming she had overstepped some invisible boundary.

Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed her chin softly and pressed his lips to hers, harsh and clumsily but with purpose… at first… he did it to please her. Zoro had told him Nami needed kisses and romance…. So if that's what Nami needed to be happy…. He had figured he could do that for her.

But then… he hadn't taken into account how much the feeling was going to thrill him, how great her body felt against him… how soft her lips were.

Nami closed her eyes and surrounded him with her arms yet again, deciding that it was high time he learnt what a real kiss felt like. Luffy widened his eyes for a second when he felt her tongue probing softly against his lips, a shiver ran down his spine… and he abandoned himself in the feeling, deepening the kiss.

Usopp and Chopper's jaws were almost dropping to the floor, Sanji lit himself a cigarette thinking it was about damn time his rubber shit captain noticed Nami-swan's feelings. Brook only yohoho-hed, and Franky shouted SUPA and launched fireworks from his shoulders.

Zoro rolled his eye and took out a fat wad of berries from inside his red robe, and passed the money over to Robin who was grinning. The woman took the cash and stashed it in the cleavage of her dark olive dress.

"fu fu fu" she laughed at Zoro.

"Damn woman" the swordsman muttered. They had placed a bet on who would kiss who first. Zoro had said Nami would be the one to initiate the kiss, Robin had betted Luffy would.

Kazé cleared his throat feeling VERY uncomfortable with the whole situation. Is not like he was in love with Nami…. But he cared for her.

Luffy separated from his navigator and glanced at the other man with hate filled eyes at being interrupted. No wonder Zoro liked that kissy kissy stuff he had going on with Robin (although he didn't care to kiss Robin, it would be weird, and he was sure Zoro would kick his ass) but he had enjoying kissing Nami… more than he would have ever imagined.

"Yohohoho!" Brook's voice halted the tension. "It seems this Davy Back Fight has a winner!"

Luffy smiled and offered a hand to Kazé, supposedly to help him up. As soon as the other man was about to accept the offer…. Luffy punched him right on his chin, knocking the other man down.

"That's for kissing my navigator, BASTARD!"

"Oi oi" every Straw Hat gasped accepting their captain was going too far.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted taking his arm and pushing him back in order to stop him from attacking the other man again.

Kazé stood up again slowly and wiped the blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He gave a bitter smile.

"Satisfied?" He asked. As man, he understood all too well the other's feeling. Luffy had NEEDED to take that out of his system.

Luffy smiled because his anger was now gone, just like that, "Yeah, ShiShiShiShi" he smiled.

"Everyone~!" the e letter vibrating on Brook's melodious, polite voice. "May I have your attention please, there's still a crucial part of this challenge left!"

Everyone walked back to the stage and the wind Pirates were standing by in expectation of the Pirate King's decision. There were some naive crewmen having daydreams about being chosen to join the pirate King's ship, though most of them were very loyal of Kazé and that thought hadn't even cross their minds.

"Then… what will you choose, Straw Hat" Kazé asked with a calm voice, his face straight, facing his defeat like a man.

"Your pirate mark" Luffy answered quickly, with an evil smile playing on his face.

The Wind Pirates were immediately enraged by those 3 words alone and began shouting. The Skull flag with a gust of wind coming from its mouth was their pride and honor and they couldn't bear the thought of losing it. It was also painted on their main sail, so they had to consider that.

Usopp started to laugh and covered his mouth, it was obvious by his face, he was scheming something evil, "Luffy, we can't let them sail without a flag… why don't you make one for them!"

The other Straw Hats started to snicker among themselves trying to hold back hysterical laugher. Kazé and his crew looked at them as if they had gone crazy. They didn't know what was so funny about it all.

"Ohh Usopp you are right! We can't leave them like that, RIGHT!" He said punching his fist, "Bring me some paint and stuff!"

An hour later, Kazé was watching with Ominous eyes as the downright hideous pirate mark that had been drawn for them by the Pirate King, was put up onto his ship's sails.

"What… what is that crap supposed to be?!" Kazé asked in horror.

Usopp was rolling on the floor with laughter along with Chopper. The king of snipers tried to stop, brushing away a falling tear with his finger.

"It's… it's…!" Usopp couldn't bring himself to say it out loud "ITS AN ASS WITH WIND COMING OUT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH" the whole Straw Hat crew sans their captain erupted in laughter, even Robin couldn't hold herself much; Nami had the delicacy of trying to hold herself back by placing her hands on her mouth, but her eyes watered.

"That is undignified!" Loto said horrified. That pirate mark (if you could call it that) was totally humiliating. "I rather die than sail with such a hideous mark!"

Luffy's jaw fell and he looked totally dejected, his shoulders sagged… He was convinced that his creation was super awesome; he didn't understand why everyone was laughing at his design.

"ITS NOT AN ASS!" He shouted trying to defend his monstrous piece of art, "It's a sun and Wind!" he pouted and a shadow fell over him, he was looking very dejected.

"Oi oi, don't get depressed so quickly" Zoro said waving his arm.

Usopp put a hand on his captain's shoulder and sighed, "Luffy, it IS an Ass… look at it from a different angle" Usopp took the flag and switched it over… Luffy started to chuckle at first and then downright fell on the floor rolling in laughter.

Robin, noticing the other crew was humiliated, tried to play a diplomacy card before things could get ugly (again).

"Usopp, why don't you help our captain with the design? I think a sun and wind symbols are such wonderful and inspiring ideas. Why did you come up with that, Luffy?" Sometimes Robin thought she had started to understand the… peculiar way of thinking her captain had.

"Well… that…" Luffy said with his hand on his chin, scratching the little black tuff of beard he had growing there (_so cool, kinda like Shanks's, he thought_), "Well I think these guys must look up and go search their own adventures now." he smiled widely.

The Wind Pirates's crew suddenly felt moved by his words.

Kazé lowered his head… accepting utter and total defeat, this man he had in front, thought strange and downright weird, was better than him in all sense of the word. He suddenly felt renewed and with a new purpose. Tales of similar inspiration came to mind, in some islands they had gone through, they had heard of people changing after meeting the Straw Hat crew.

It was their turn to experience that kind of magic.

Kazé lowered his head with an arm draped over his chest, bowing in respect, but this time, his reverence was not a forced act of political correctness amongst pirates, this time, he paid respect from the bottom of his heart.

"Thank you; I have learnt a great lesson today"

Luffy cocked his head to the side, he didn't get what was so important about what he said, he thought it was somewhat plain and simple, but Nami understood Kazé's feelings and smiled.

"Well, what is it with the gloomy faces? Isn't this a SUPER parteyyyy" Franky shouted jumping over the stage, trying to cut out all the drama.

"Let Usopp finish the new pirate mark while we eat and drink" Zoro smirked.

"Oi oi! Don't put me to work!" The sniper complained, too late.

"YEAH PARTY!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs searching for Sanji, he was starving.

Music started, and booze began to flow, all hostilities were completely forgotten. Brook and Franky were playing with Kazé's musicians. There was a big bone fire with grilled meats and fishes in the middle of the two groups.

Luffy danced, Luffy ate, and Luffy stopped to share a glass of sake and a kiss with Nami now and then. The navigator was sitting amongst her crew, with no intention to bring any form of conflict by wandering off her group.

They partied like only pirates could, until the booze was gone and the food was no more, the party ended before dawn when the sky was barely clearing, the bonfire gone and red, smoking coals giving a little warmth to the pirates sleeping around it.

The Pirate King was sleeping nearby, with his back on the grassy floor and his arms and legs outstretched with the reindeer doctor and his sniper using him as a pillow as the trio snored away without a care in the world.

For a moment Kazé had to wonder how they had survived this long with such a relaxed, laid back attitude, but then smirked when he noticed Roronoa seemingly sleeping in a sitting position, arms and legs crossed against at log, and he knew just how.

"Kazé" Turning, he found Nami, as beautiful as ever.

"Just answer me something" She demanded, he nodded. "Is it true what Loto said… that you never really planned to take me?" It was bothering her since she had lowered down her guard with him, and she HATED, absolutely hated having the title of the top one kidnaped straw hat member.

Kazé smiled softly

"Yes…" he answered simply, "I never intended to, I just said that to try to bring Straw Hat's guard down… Besides… I really like you so… I wouldn't be able to do something like that to you."

She blushed barely so.

And Kazé sighed, "But you know, right from the beginning I knew I've never stood a chance with you"

Nami's eyes widened, "What?"

"Nami-san" he said smiling knowingly.

The navigator just looked at the floor and a bittersweet smile touched her face. It was true, Kazé had never been but a summer romance to her, a date, a kiss that didn't mean anything further than that.

"I hope you don't hold any hard feelings… I didn't intend to use you, I'm sorry" he apologized

Nami nodded and Kazé surprised her raising his head suddenly, he smirked, "And I think It would be wise if you go back to your crew… before I earn another punch on the jaw" he said caressing his jawbone.

The navigator glanced at her back and saw Zoro's cold stare from afar, Luffy was still on the floor with Usopp and Chopper, but he wasn't snoring anymore.

Nami smiled and shook her head, "Well… good night then." She turned around and walked away, back to the Sunny.

Morning came and it was a magnificent day for sailing, the wind was strong and fresh, it wasn't so hot and the Wind Pirate's crew was busy repairing their main mast with Franky's help. Kazé couldn't wait to set sail, looking at his new flag and smiling. The long nosed sniper had done an excellent job.

He glanced back at Sunny, were the Straw Hat crew appeared to be sleeping in late.

Suddenly, he noticed Luffy jumping over to shore with a relaxed look about him, a simple red shirt with short pants and a white sash with a bigger than necessary orange backpack. Nami appeared next and she too was dressed casually with a white blouse with the picture of a smiley and khaki shorts. He chuckled when he saw the smiley had a small crown. She also had a pink backpack and rolls of papers and other instruments could be seen sticking out of it.

He leaned on the railing.

"Oi Windy" Luffy waved with a smile, "Are you guys leaving so soon?" He asked when he noticed the obvious signs of a crew getting ready to set sail.

"Yeah… we have to make our own way now. Don't we? It won't be an easy task… so we will probably drop by the new world first, give the Yonkous a headache or something"

"Oi! Don't mess with Torao or Shanks, they are my friends" Luffy warned stepping out, his temper changing quickly.

Kazé waved his hand, "Don't worry about that, if I see them I will tell them you said hi"

He looked at Nami next, "Going exploring?"

The navigator smiled and almost blushed, "Luffy offered to come with me to explore, so I can chart the island"

Kazé held a laugh, such a puny island at the entrance of the South Blue would have been very well documented on the Marine and trading routes sea charts. He was sure you could just walk into any store on the main port and purchase a map. But wasn't Nami's dream the adventure in itself? He guessed purchasing a map wouldn't be half as fun as exploring and drawing the thing yourself (if map drawing was your passion, that is).

Or maybe, the new couple was making an excuse to be alone… or both.

"Namiii" Luffy whined at her, "Let's go already" He started to walk in direction to the forest, giving his back to Kazé.

Nami nodded and started to follow her captain, but she suddenly stopped, turned around and gave Kazé one last look.

"Kazé, Thank you!" she stuck her tongue out playfully and ran after Luffy whom by then was far off from her.

"Oi Straw Hat! Take good care of her! If not, I swear I'll come back and kick your ass for real this time!" Kazé shouted at the top of his lungs.

Luffy laughed in good nature, his hat shadowing his face, only his wide simile could be seen, and his thumb was suddenly up, "Of course!" He shouted and then proceeded to wrap his right arm around Nami as his left shot towards the wilderness of the forest.

The last thing Kazé heard of them was Nami's loud shriek, "Wait, Luffy! NOOOO!" And the Pirate King's laughter as they flew off and disappeared from his sight.

Kazé sighed and turned back to his ship.

"What are you bastards standing there for? Show's over; we'll be setting sail in twenty minutes!"

"You heard the captain! Move!" Loto added. Both men stood at the bow of their ship, and soon they were setting sail. The Sun was shinning high above them, and the wind was in their favor on this glorious day.

A new adventure was most definitely awaiting them.

~End~

* * *

There's still a small epilogue for this, to wrap things up. Anyway, I have more fics planned for the future!

If you enjoyed this fic, please tell me so! THanks again!


End file.
